Kakurezato's Armageddon
by OrionUchiha
Summary: Xioron Kasai, a lone warrior in life to save the world from injustice. After meeting Shikyo Kesshi and an old friend, Kyo Uchiha, how will his plans change? And what enemies wait for him on the horizon? R&R to find out.
1. Introduction

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 1: Introduction

Lightning struck from the sky and hit the ground around Kakurezato. The Villages began to crumble and the skies roared thundered with anger. Darkness shrouded each Village and a hand of death stretched across the land, killing all the Kage of the land. As such, the villages went haywire and they came to be a war of Kakurezato. Poisons had affected people's hearts more than usual and death was still running across the land. Each village was raging and raging on for years. There were no sides and no rebellions within the battlefield. Who killed survived and who didn't… ended their life at the moment they stepped foot on the battlefield. Most non-ninja men, women, and children stayed inside just to stay safe. Then again, most houses were being blown to smithereens so no place was actually safe. Academies were blown up, people's limbs were ripped off, and nothing was held back. Most people who lived said this was like the second crimson era. And, it was. Most Ninja took upon themselves senseis for swords and most became expert sword masters. But, this wasn't the end of the killing that interrupted most people's lives.

Soon after, Ninja began adding chakra to their swords, empowering them with extra strength and speed. The aggravation, however, was about to stop.

The last remaining Feudal Lord hired two of the best swordsmen he had heard about. When they were hired and killed as many as they wanted, at the end of the day they were paid in great sums for it. Even with these two powerful swords men trying to stop most of the killing, it still ended in disaster for everyone.

Somehow, the two warriors were slain in battle and their bodies were burned in crimson red fire. After they were slain, the fire had turned white. From that point, they left the fire alone as it was because the two warriors souls turned it that way. Most who pass by that way hear the cries of the two warriors. After those two warriors, the war got even worse and even more killing ensued.

That's where our story will begin… Many years after that point when the war was just at its climax.

"Take this!" One Ninja shouted as he impaled another Ninja next to him in the chest. That Ninja fell down as the first Ninja pulled out his Katana and blood dripped from the wound. It also dripped from the blade onto the ground. The same Ninja then saw another Ninja lying in a tree with his eyes closed. _'Fresh meat to the fire!' _The Ninja thought as he licked his lips. He disappeared and reappeared on a tree across from the Ninja that was lying down. He threw a kunai at the Ninja. The Ninja that was lying down grabbed the kunai and threw it back at the first Ninja. He woke up and looked at the first Ninja.

"Who are you?" The first ninja asked as he dodged the kunai and brought his sword down on the lazy ninja. The lazy ninja closed his eyes and blocked the blade of the sword with just one arm. "What the-"

"Don't underestimate me, moron." He ordered as he unsheathed his own sword, an Okatana, and slammed the handle of the blade into the surprised Ninja. The surprised Ninja went flying and crashed into the tree that was standing on before.

"How did he do that?" The surprised Ninja asked as the lazy Ninja appeared before him.

"It's called skill, dumbass." He then decapitated the Ninja's head off and kicked his body to the side. "That's something you morons don't have…" He sat back down and sheathed his Okatana. He watched the fighting go on for a little bit more until he fell asleep again. More Ninja came at him. He jumped above them and made a few hand signs.

"Huh?" All the attacking Ninja asked, surprised.

He then slammed his foot on their faces and brought his Okatana up through their necks. They fell down as their blood splashed onto this Ninja's clothes. "Damn it… I just got that cleaned…" He then walked away into the distance in the direction where the docks would be.

Who was this mysterious, lazy, powerful Ninja? He is the son of the two warriors that had died along. His name is, Xioron Kasai and he is intends to stop the war by his hands.

_To be continued..._


	2. Xioron versus Shikyo

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 2: Xioron versus Shikyo

"What the hell is up with this world?" Xioron asked as he walked past a battlefield that was going on. A body flew at him as he punched it away from him and jumped on top of a broken village gate. "It's starting to piss me off… Day after day… Night after night… It's like a damned broken record. At least I'm the strongest so I don't have to worry about some of these damned morons keeping up with me…"

Suddenly, a blast of ice flew at Xioron's head. He side stepped it and fired a large fireball back into the same direction. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The fireball hit its target or so it seemed. Xioron looked back in the same direction once more as someone emerged from the fire, completely protected by a lightning shield. Xioron stayed in his same standing position as the person walked towards him. Xioron sent out a wave of cutting wind that killed all the other Ninja around besides that other Ninja. "Who are you?" Xioron asked.

She was a woman of great beauty. However, emotions didn't sway Xioron. He needed to stay focused on the task at hand. The woman didn't answer as she unsheathed an Odachi. Xioron unsheathed his Okatana as well and asked again, "I'll ask one more time… Who the HELL are you?"

"Oh!" She shouted with a happy tone. "I'm sorry… I didn't hear you… My name is Shikyo Kesshi! What's your name?"

"My name is…Xioron Kasai." He introduced a bit bewildered at her personality. "Anyway… Was that YOU who attacked me earlier?"

"You mean with that Ice Jutsu?" Shikyo asked.

"Yeah… What else could it have been?" Xioron asked, annoyed.

"If you mean that, then… Yes, it was me." Shikyo answered with a smile.

"Okay… Why are you here then?" Xioron asked, being a little bit more straightforward.

"I came to claim your title as the best cause honestly… I don't think you are." Shikyo answered.

"Well, come and prove that you're worthy for my title!" Xioron disappeared and reappeared above Shikyo. When he reappeared, he made a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Hibarashi!" Flames erupted from his body and scattered around her.

"Is that all?" Shikyo asked. "A little fireworks display?" She laughed at Xioron.

"I'm not done!" Xioron made a few more hand signs as he held out his hand. "Wind Style: Wings Wind!" A gust of wind blasted from his palm and hit the ground with the fire. The winds each grew into a large tornado and the fire grew even larger and engulfed Shikyo. Xioron landed on the ground in front of the fire. He grinned but as he waited for the fire to disappear, he realized she wasn't dead, yet.

She walked out of the fire unscathed once again with an armor of ice on. "You disappoint me, Xioron. I thought you were the best?" Shikyo asked as Xioron appeared behind her.

"You forgot to realize one thing." Xioron brought his blade through Shikyo's body. Her body fell to the ground as he said, "I AM the best."

Suddenly, her body turned into a log and appeared behind Xioron. She slashed at his mid-section but he blocked it with the mid-section of his Okatana and then parried her away with a few shuriken.

Shikyo jumped backwards, just dodging the shuriken as her feet skidded throughout the dirt. She stopped herself by inserting her Odachi into the ground. When she did stop, she looked up at Xioron and said, "Looks like I underestimated you. You are as strong as your reputation precedes." Shikyo said with a smile as Xioron noticed her shoulder was cut. One of the shuriken must have hit her.

"Does that mean you give up?" Xioron asked as he began to sheathe his Okatana.

"Yes… I can't defeat someone like you." Shikyo sighed as she got up and sheathed her Odachi.

Xioron then sheathed his Okatana as well and began to walk away. "I'll let you live. But, come after me again, and I won't be so lenient." Xioron walked away coldly.

"Wait!" Shikyo yelled before he got too far away.

"What is it?" Xioron asked as he stopped walking.

"I was wondering… Do you think I could learn from you?" Shikyo asked.

"You mean as my student?" Xioron asked.

"More like an apprentice but yes… I would learn under you." Shikyo smiled at Xioron as he turned around.

Xioron sighed and with heavy heart he said, "Fine… But, we only train on the weekends, understood? That's non-negotiable."

"Understood." Shikyo nodded and staggered over to Xioron. He picked up her body and let her rest on his back.

"You're welcome, Shikyo." Xioron said as he began to move.

She blushed and said, "T-Thank you, Xioron-sama." She then rested her head on his back and fell asleep.

'_Damn it… Why am I doing this?' _Xioron thought to himself as he ran into the dark distance. He had no idea what was going to happen but it would be much easier now with Shikyo around…

_To be continued…_


	3. Training

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 3: Training

Xioron sighed as he walked toward a muddy ditch that had been created by a storm just several days ago. Shikyo was still asleep when he touched the bottom of the muddy ditch. He saw the private shelter that he forged for himself a few days ago. It was near his old village, Konohagakure. That's right, he used to be a Konoha Shinobi. He hated the most recent Hokage, Tsunade. She always so pushy. When she died, Xioron was happier than he could've ever been.

As he set Shikyo down, he went into the shelter and came back out with some bandages. He wrapped some bandages around Shikyo's shoulder and set her arm back down.

Xioron went back into the shelter to change his clothes. The ones he had on were rittled in blood. So, he went in and changed in about five minutes.

He had a white headband wrapped around his forehead. It overlapped some of his own brown spiky hair that dropped down over part of his face. Xioron was also wearing a red jacket with the imprint of a white dragon on it. Underneath the jacket was a red short-sleeved t-shirt. Around his waist was a long, white sash that held his sheathe for his Okatana in it. On his legs, he wore red jeans and on his feet he wore black shinobi sandals.

Xioron walked over to Shikyo's sleeping body and picked her head up. She had the prettiest and softest black hair he had ever seen and it was long. She also wore a black kimono with a white blouse underneath it. On her feet, she wore white shinobi sandals.

Shikyo suddenly awoke as she yawned and stretched. She looked up at Xioron and seconds later; she kissed him long and hard. When she stopped and hugged Xioron she whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Xioron then pulled her away and asked, "Shikyo… Do you realize you're speaking to me? Xioron Kasai?"

Shikyo nodded as she stood up, "I'm no fool, Xioron. I meant what I said and I'm sticking to it."

Xioron stood up as well as he said, "We just met. Plus, I'm your sensei, now. I must not have personal feelings about my students."

"Xioron," Shikyo walked over to him. "I saw how you looked at me just before we actually met. You feel the exact same way. That's the only reason you offered to train me."

"What?" Xioron asked, surprised. "Shikyo, that's preposterous! How could you even think that?"

Shikyo looked at Xioron annoyed, "You know what I hate most in men? Stubbornness."

"I'm not stubborn. I'm telling the truth." Xioron said.

"Really? So, you don't feel the same way?" Shikyo asked.

"Yes…" Xioron said.

"Okay, whatever, Xioron-sama." Shikyo said sarcastically.

"Just get ready for training. Be ready in about ten minutes." Xioron nodded as Shikyo nodded. He walked into his shelter as Shikyo began to look at her Odachi. It was a magnificent blade and it deserved to be treated as such. Then, as she sheathed her Odachi again, she heard a bunch of noise within Xioron's shelter. She opened one of the flaps to it slightly and looked into it. Shikyo saw Xioron swearing to himself and pacing back and forth. Then he punched the ground, bent down and closed his eyes saying, "…But, if I could tell her how I feel… No, that wouldn't work. After that performance she would never say yes… Besides, I'm her sensei now and that means a strictly professional relationship between us. Guess it's better this way, huh?" Shikyo backward away from the shelter as her began to beat faster. She squealed quietly as she ran over to where she was before. After ten minutes of waiting, Xioron came out and looked at Shikyo with obvious suspicion.

"You ready, sensei?" Shikyo asked, trying to "act" professionally.

"The question is: are you?" Xioron asked as she nodded. "Good, then. Follow me."

Xioron and Shikyo walked to an old battlefield where there was a large outpost with one guard in front of it. They stepped on many deceased corpses but they eventually made it to the entrance. The guard saw Xioron before he got there and immediately let him in. Shikyo didn't follow after Xioron; she just waited outside staring at the man. The man was eyeing Shikyo's beauty but she warned him by slightly unsheathing her Odachi. The guard nodded and stayed wary of her.

About three minutes later, Xioron came out with a tall man that looked about Xioron's age. He actually looked a lot like Sasuke Uchiha. Xioron and the other man walked up to Shikyo. Xioron then asked, "Shikyo, how old are you, exactly?"

Shikyo looked puzzled as she said, "Twenty two, sensei."

"Good, then you're only three years younger than me." Xioron stated.

"Why does that matter, sensei?" She asked, still a little bit confused.

"Because," Xioron said as he patted the man next to him on the back. "This man here, will see if you're qualified for my teachings. His name is-"

"Kyo Uchiha******." He interrupted Xioron. "I am Sasuke Uchiha's fourth son. My other three brothers were found right before the war started while my father, is nowhere to be found."

"I'm so sorry…" Shikyo shook Kyo's hand, strongly.

Kyo then looked at Shikyo confused as he asked, "Anyway… Your name would be?"

Shikyo shook her head as she answered, "Suimemasen. My name is… Shikyo Kesshi. Nice to meet you, Kyo."

"Nice to meet you as well, Shikyo." Kyo said to her.

"Anyway, enough with the formalities. Do your stuff, Kyo." Xioron ordered as he stepped to the side to watch the fight.

"Right. So, you're ready, Shikyo?" Kyo asked as she nodded to him. "Alright… Let the training… BEGIN!" Kyo closed his eyes and opened them quickly after. In his eyes was the fabled Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan that Shikyo had only seen in books she had read. "Sharingan!"

'_He has Sharingan! Crap! Looks like I'll have to use my strongest Jutsu for this fight!' _Shikyo thought. She was very determined to beat Kyo and to become trained by Xioron.

Shikyo unsheathed her Odachi and Kyo assumed a fighting pose. Kyo grinned and said, "Come on! Ladies first!"

Shikyo's Odachi was suddenly coated in electricity as a ball of lightning formed on the tip of the blade. "Bad mistake! Chivalries been dead for a while now, Kyo!" Shikyo then pointed the blade of her Odachi at Kyo and yelled, "Lightning Style: Lightning Ball!" The ball of lightning launched at Kyo and got larger as it headed for him.

Kyo leaned his head back and made a few hand signs. He then shouted, "Fire Style: Fire Star Jutsu!" A large fireball shot out from his mouth as he leaned forward and aimed it at the large ball of lightning that was coming at him. The sides of the fireball then split to make a large fire star.

Each Jutsu collided and immediately exploded. Smoke was created around everyone but Xioron blew it away with a simple wind style Jutsu. When Shikyo looked around, Kyo had disappeared.

Shikyo then made a few hand signs and yelled, "Ice Style: Destruction Fierce Tiger!" She took the hydrogen in the air and converted it into ice in the image of a tiger. It then rushed over to a tree and crashed onto it because Kyo was hiding behind it.

Kyo managed to dodge it just in the nick of time but he skidded to the middle of the field. Shikyo then jumped above Kyo and brought her Odachi into Kyo's chest without warning. Kyo spat out some blood as it also poured out from his chest. Shikyo looked at him and smiled. Then, suddenly, Kyo disappeared and a log was left in its place. Shikyo spun her head around quick as she had noticed Kyo had just fired a large dragon made out of fire at her.

She made a few more hand signs still gathering hydrogen from the air and shouted, "Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!" She made a fist and thrust it at the fire dragon as a black ice dragon with red eyes flew at Kyo's fire dragon.

Both Jutsu collided and began to battle for supremacy. Kyo obviously won and fired another fire dragon back at Shikyo and defeated her. She fell to the ground and fainted as she thought, _'I lost… I've failed…'_

_To be continued…_

_**** To clarify earlier, Kyo Uchiha is actually from another Fan Fiction called, "The Son" written by Soul of Sasuke. He said I may use his character so I have done so. Thank you, Soul, for letting me use your character.**_


	4. The History of the Kesshi and Kasai

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 4: The History of the Kasai and Kesshi

Shikyo's defeat had come and gone. She had no idea if she had passed or failed the qualifications. She woke up a few hours later and she was lying in Xioron's shelter.

Shikyo yawned as she got up and stretched. She fixed her hair and picked up her Odachi. As she started to walk, Kyo came up behind her.

"Kyo," Shikyo smiled as she stopped walking. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you. Before he left, Xioron told me to keep you here until he arrived." Kyo stated.

"Where did he leave to?" Shikyo asked.

"He didn't say. He just said that he was going to be gone the entire night." Kyo answered.

Shikyo stared at Kyo for a minute and then said, "Fine, I'll cool it until he gets back."

"Thank you." Kyo said as Shikyo went into Xioron's shelter with her Odachi and lay on the floor. After Kyo was sure she was situated, she immediately fell asleep and began about her loss with Kyo. When all the events replayed in her mind she woke up but she was not in the real world. She woke up in her subconscious where an interesting character appeared.

She ran over to it as she asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tora. I'm guessing you're Shikyo?" He asked, with a bored look on his face.

"Yes… How did you know who I am?" Shikyo asked.

"Shikyo," He grinned. "I am YOU."

Shikyo looked surprised as she asked, "What? How is this possible?"

"I was born when you met Xioron and I was finished when you were killed by Kyo. Lucky for you, I revived your soul." Tora explained.

"I died?" Shikyo asked.

"Yes… For a few seconds. Just before you were hit with that fire style Jutsu, I covered you in my chakra and slightly protected you." Tora said.

"Thank you but… what are you doing in my body?" Shikyo asked.

"There were always two clans with this ability. The Manako Kekkei Genkai is what I'm part of. This ability allows the clan users to summon with spirits from the afterlife and mold them to eventually become one with the clan user." Tora replied.

"What are the two clans that are involved with this Kekkei Genkai?" Shikyo asked.

"The **Kesshi **is one of them and the second is… the **Kasai**." Tora stated.

"So… that means that Xioron must have one as well?" Shikyo asked.

"What's his last name?" Tora asked.

"Kasai." Shikyo answered, simply.

"Then he must have one." Tora stated.

"Hold on… Why didn't my family tell me anything about our clan?" Shikyo asked.

"They were probably ashamed. The Kesshi used to do terrible things with their powers." Tora answered.

"What kinds of things would they do to be ashamed of?" Shikyo asked, saddened.

"Oh, the Kesshi did anything they pleased. Whatever benefited them and hurt the Kasai is what they did." Tora stated.

"They hated the Kasai?" Shikyo asked.

"Not anymore. They did before the war but, ever since it started, family members turned on family members so there was no more distinguishing between friend or foe." Tora answered.

"I wouldn't know… But, I know why they didn't tell me anything when I was little. They had sent me away before I was even old enough to understand." Shikyo stated.

"Well, if you want more of your questions ask me later as you need to get SOME sleep." Tora ordered as Shikyo laughed. She then left her subconscious as she was returned back to her body. When she did, she immediately fell asleep and stayed that for a long while.

Several hours later, Xioron returned but he wasn't alone. He had someone else with him. Shikyo was still asleep and Kyo was making a campfire with some wood and sticks he had found in Xioron's shelter. He was careful not to awaken Shikyo. She stirred a little but she didn't completely awaken.

Kyo also was eating some beans and rice in a makeshift bowl made out of twigs and leaves.

"Yo, Kyo!" Xioron waved to him, appearing on a tree.

"What's up, Xioron? Got everything you needed to get done… done?" Kyo asked, without looking up. He had grabbed another twig and started making the fire arise with it. He blasted the fire twig with some more fire and threw it into the larger. The larger one rose even higher and then dimmed a little again.

"I did and… I found someone else!" Xioron answered, Kyo.

"Who is it?" Kyo asked as he looked up. The man that was standing next to Kyo smiled slightly and looked Kyo dead in the eyes. He had a Sharingan, just like Kyo. "N-no way! Where have you been?"

_To be continued..._


	5. An Unwelcome Uchiha

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 5: An Unwelcome Uchiha

"F-father?" Kyo asked, as tears formed in his eyes.

"Son, I've returned to Kakurezato. Where are you brothers?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

Kyo's face turned red as he shouted, "You bastard! How dare you come back, damn you!"

"Kyo, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You know all too damn well! You're the bastard who killed Orion, Genkaku, Genesis, and any of my other brothers!" Kyo calmed down but his body was still filled with rage.

"What type of way is that to talk to your father?" Sasuke asked.

"So, you're NOT going to deny it, Sasuke?" Xioron asked.

He grinned and sent a few Chidori Senbon at Xioron and Kyo. Kyo and Xioron both dodged them and made a few more hand signs.

"Doragomanako!" Xioron closed his eyes and focused some red chakra around his body. He then opened his eyes as his clan's Kekkei Genkai appeared in them. His pupil had turned dark blue and a dragon's eye grew over the color. The dragon's eye was red and shrouded in darkness.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Kyo activated a black Mangekyo Sharingan with a red tomoe.

"Put those two toy's away… You'll never figure out how to avenge your brothers, Kyo." Sasuke chuckled with a maniacal grin.

"So, it is true?" Xioron asked, angrily.

"Why does it matter if I killed them or not? You weren't related to Kyo's brothers." Sasuke asked, intrigued.

"Damn it, Sasuke! You know how immoral that is? It's beyond repentance to kill your son's!" Xioron shouted.

"I do whatever the hell I want, Xioron. No 'higher power' will tell me otherwise!" Sasuke yelled as he unsheathed a purple, shimmering Katana. He closed his eyes and held it lazily at his sides.

"That's it!" Kyo said as he coated his arm in a fiery chakra. "You're no father of mine! Get ready to die, Sasuke!"

Xioron unsheathed his Okatana and bared it at Sasuke, "You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Come on, then!" Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "TRY ME!"

Xioron and Kyo both charged at Sasuke as he held up his Katana. Xioron and Kyo slashed at him many times at once but he was able to dodge each and every attack. Kyo then slashed above Sasuke's head and Xioron slashed below Sasuke's legs. Sasuke blocked and parried each sword and then did a roundhouse kick to each of them. They went sailing through the air and smashed into some trees by the shelter. Xioron then saw some trees falling by the shelter as he dodged some more. He ducked most of them but one of them caught his shirt material. Xioron pulled until part of his jacket was ripped and jumped into the shelter. He grabbed Shikyo and jumped out of the shelter just as a tree was about to fall on him. Shikyo stirred slightly as Xioron landed on safe ground near Kyo.

Kyo then jumped at Sasuke and kicked at him. Sasuke ducked the kick and grabbed Kyo's leg. He spun Kyo around and threw him over his shoulder. Kyo rebounded when he smashed against the ground and made a few hand signs as the Fire Katana on his arm dissipated into thin air. "Fire Style!"

Xioron ran next to Kyo as he set down Shikyo. He then made some hand signs as he yelled, "And, Wind Style!"

Kyo then leaned his head back gaining up oxygen in his lungs. Xioron spread his arms out wide as wind surrounded them. When they both ready they both yelled, "Blazing Tornado!"

Kyo sent an enormous amount of flame at Sasuke and Xioron sent a large gust of wind at the fire. They mixed together and exploded into a Tornado of flames.

"Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke blasted out a white flamed dragon at the Tornado of Flame. It clashed with the Tornado of flame and they began to battle with each other.

Shikyo stirred again and finally woke up. She looked around and then saw Sasuke fighting with Xioron and Kyo. Immediately after, she made "lightning" fast hand signs. "Lightning Style," Shikyo held out her hand out to the Tornado of Flame. "Lightning Dragon Tornado!" A large lightning dragon arose from the ground and combined itself with the fire and wind.

Sasuke kept up his resistance against the triple elemental Jutsu but… it was no use. His Fire Style Jutsu was no match for a triple elemental Jutsu. Sasuke's Justu collapsed and backfired on him. The triple elemental Jutsu followed up right after it. When all the Jutsu hit Sasuke, they exploded onto Sasuke. This all kicked up so much dust from the dirt they were standing on, no one could see if Sasuke was defeated. When the dust finally cleared, they all saw Sasuke was gone.

Xioron and Kyo then looked over to Shikyo and smiled. She smiled back as she fell onto her back. Kyo also fell down. Xioron realized they were both exhausted from the battle with Sasuke. Xioron sighed and said, " Shikyo, you're ready for my training."

Shikyo heard this and smiled, greatly, just before she fainted and became unconscious.

_To be continued..._


	6. Xioron's Training Regiment

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 6: Xioron's Training Regiment

A tall shinobi jumped through the trees and closed his eyes as another shinobi came at him from behind. He slashed at him as the first shinobi with his eyes closed, grabbed his enemies Katana and broke the blade. Then, he took the broken piece of his enemy's blade and threw it into his enemy's chest. Blood poured out from his chest as he grabbed his chest. The enemy fell to the ground and crashed into his own pool of blood that had been forming.

"Heh, fool." He said as he watched the blood pour from his enemy's body. He began to run farther through the trees until he came into an open space in the trees. He landed with a slight thump and looked around.

"Xiantem!" Someone called from behind him.

Xiantem spun his head around and looked at who had called him. It was his "partner", Xiarok Tei. "Xiantem, where are you going so quickly?" She asked as she tilted her head and looked sweetly at Xiantem.

"Xiarok, it's a damn war. Didn't you get the memo?" Xiantem asked, slightly annoyed.

"Xiantem, I just wish we could spend more time together." Xiarok moved in closer to him.

His face grew red as he looked away from Xiarok and pushed her away slightly. "It's a war, Xiarok… Try to refrain from what we did _before _the war."

"Fine, but I can still come along with you in this war, right?" Xiarok asked.

"Yes but don't get in the way." Xiantem said as he disappeared.

Xiarok then disappeared along with Xiantem and yelled, "Hey, wait for me!"

In the meantime, Shikyo had just waked from nightmare. She had been dreaming of a time when Xioron had told the truth about how he feels and then left her shortly afterwards. …Shikyo is a weird girl, yes. They had been lying on the ground at the top of the muddy ditch. When she woke up, no one was there to accompany her.

"Where are Kyo and Xioron?" Shikyo asked herself but it was loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Hey, Shikyo," Kyo said as he walked up behind her. "Come on, get up and follow me. Time for your first training session with Xioron."

"Really?" Shikyo turned around to Kyo and accidentally kissed Kyo on the lips. They both stayed there for a few seconds and then Xioron walked up to them.

"Shikyo, Kyo, what the hell are you two DOING?" Xioron asked, a little angered.

They both stopped as Kyo pointed to Shikyo and said, "It wasn't my fault, Xioron! She just turned around and kissed me for no reason at all!"

"Well, do you like her?" Xioron asked.

"Um… Well… M-maybe but… It doesn't matter! Shouldn't you and Shikyo get training?" Kyo asked, slightly embarrassed.

"You're right, Kyo. Stuff like this doesn't really matter at a time like this," Xioron said as he urged for Shikyo to come with him. "Come on, Shikyo. Let's get training." Shikyo followed Xioron as she looked back at Kyo. Kyo looked back at her as they both blushed and looked away.

When they walked out of the ditch, it was raining. The reason Shikyo had not realized it was, was because trees were over the ditch were protecting them from the rain.

Shikyo and Xioron both unsheathed their blades at the same time as Xioron began to explain what the training regiment was going to be like. "Now, Shikyo, as I probably know you've heard from your spirit inside your body, you know about your Kekkei Genkai that the Kesshi and Kasai Clans share. As you can see," Xioron activated his Doragomanako and pointed them. "I have the Doragomanako and this is something that you can obtain. To completely attain this _powerful _Kekkei Genkai, you must defeat the opposite clan in battle. That means you must defeat a Kasai in battle. Lucky for you, I AM a Kasai Clan member. So, do you understand what my training regiment with you entails? I will teach until you bring out the power of your Manako Kekkei Genkai."

"Alright, so what do I have to do first?" Shikyo asked excitedly.

"First of all, show me both of your style's and go against both of my style's." Xioron said as he sheathed his Okatana.

Shikyo bared her Odachi at Xioron and charged with amazing speed. Xioron stood ready with his fists up.

_To be continued…_


	7. Shikyo's Improvement

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 7: Shikyo's Improvement

Shikyo shouted a battle cry as she slashed at Xioron. Xioron back flipped and looked at Shikyo excited with his Doragomanako still activated. Shikyo sheathed her Odachi as she realized there was no reason to fight someone like Xioron when he wasn't going to stay still.

"What's the matter, Shikyo? Giving up?" Xioron asked as the rain pelted down on top of them both.

Shikyo's hair fell down from, soaked from the rain. She hadn't even been out in the rain for five minutes and she was already dripping wet. "There's no way, Xioron!"

"Then come on!" Xioron ordered as he grinned at her.

She grinned back as she began to make some hand signs. "You wanted to see my Jutsu," She asked as a surge of orange chakra surrounded her. "Well, here you go!"

'_Finally!' _Xioron thought very eager to see Shikyo's Jutsu.

"Alright! Eat this! Ice Style: Frozen Water Vortex Justu!" Shikyo absorbed some of hydrogen in the air and turned it into a gigantic shockwave of water. She then focused her chakra into the water as it froze and flew at Xioron.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Recreation Jutsu!" Xioron turned into a phoenix as he charged at the frozen water. Seconds before he WOULD have slammed into the frozen water and clashed with it, he flew over it and headed straight for Shikyo. He punched Shikyo directly across the face and sent her cascading across the ground. Xioron walked up to Shikyo and held out his hand to help her up, "Need help, Shikyo?"

"Thanks, Xioron." Shikyo held out of her hand as Xioron took it and threw her up into the air.

'_What the hell was that for?' _Kyo thought to himself as he heard Shikyo scream as she was sent through the air. Xioron looked over to him and gave Kyo a look that made Kyo stay where he was. He was about to go help Shikyo but, he stopped himself after Xioron gave him that looked. _'Come on, Shikyo. He obviously wants you to unlock a certain ability. Just push yourself and you can do it!'_

Shikyo screamed in terror as she flew through the air. She tried to get a balance on herself but she had never been THIS high in the air before. She gasped as she realized she was completely winded. She tried to focusing her chakra to calm herself down but she was too panicked to focus. Kyo sighed as he looked up at her. Shikyo looked over to him and she stayed mesmerized in his eyes for about a minute or two.

Xioron then snapped her out of it by saying, "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" Xioron drew some wind from the still air and blasted a large drilling wave of air at Shikyo.

Shikyo stared at it as it approached her at an increasingly high speed. She didn't know if she could block or deflect it. She closed her eyes and held her arms in front of her. She had been in battles before, as she had to be, but not in one where the opponent was a friend of hers. Xioron sighed as he yelled, "Shikyo, calm down! If anything happens, remember something," Xioron gulped as he hesitated to say this. "I-"

"I love you!" Kyo interrupted Xioron as Shikyo's eyes gleamed and she was covered in a dark orange chakra. Shikyo then made some hand signs and unsheathed her Odachi.

"Lightning Style: Raging Thunder!" An orange wave of chakra in the shape of a crescent came out of her sword and split the air bullet in half. The air backfired on Xioron and the thunder hit Xioron into a tree.

Kyo went over to Xioron and helped him up as the tree behind him fell down. When he looked at his shirt, he realized the wind had cut it into pieces. When Kyo helped him and Shikyo walked over to them, Kyo smiled at her.

"Shikyo… That was amazing. You definitely have some real talent at your disposal. A few more training sessions should allow you to attain the power that all the Kesshi have." Xioron said, happily.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the name of my Kekkei Genkai?" Shikyo asked.

"The official name for your Kekkei Genkai is…" Xioron paused as he tried to remember the name. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "Oh, now I remember! The name of the Kesshi Kekkei Genkai is Toramanako."

Shikyo looked happily at Xioron and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Xioron."

"Y-you're welcome, Shikyo." He blushed slightly.

Kyo looked disappointed as he walked away from them. Xioron then grabbed his collar and asked, "Where are you going, Kyo?"

"Well, it seems you two don't need me anymore. So, I was just gonna-"

"Of course we still need you, Kyo!" Shikyo shouted interrupting him. "What you did for me was priceless and I want you around anyway…" She blushed as she gave Kyo a hug.

Kyo gave her a hug back as Xioron smiled, happy for the two.

"What a happy time, huh? It also makes me want to cry." Xiantem laughed at the happy moment they were having. Xiarok appeared next to him and held his hand. "Xiarok… Please…"

"Please what, Xiantem-kun?" Xiarok looked at Xiantem with gleaming eyes.

"Fine… Just this one time, Xiarok." Xiantem said as he turned his attention back to the others.

Xioron looked at him confused as he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Xiantem Hakikege and this is my-"

"Girlfriend?" Kyo asked.

"No, partner, Xiarok. We have come to challenge you, Xioron Kasai to a battle. That little show of power that you showed against this girl was actually very impressive." Xiantem challenged Xioron.

"Xioron-sensei, don't do this!" Shikyo suggested as Xiarok glared at her. She turned her head away from Xiarok and looked back at Xioron.

"Why not? If this much of man to challenge me, then," Xioron then unsheathed his Okatana, baring it at Xiantem. "He should have talent to back it up, right?"

"Then is it a 'yes'?" Xiantem asked, eagerly.

"Let's go, Xiantem!" Xioron was very confident on his imminent victory on Xiantem.

_To be continued…_


	8. Xiantem versus Xioron

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 8- Xiantem versus Xioron

Everyone else in the area stepped back to watch the fight. Xiantem and Xioron stood ready with their swords in hand ready to strike. They wanted to make it professional. When Kyo created a fireball with his chakra and it formed in his hand, he had to throw it up. When it hit the ground, the battle between Xiantem and Xioron.

Kyo focused a flame spun around his hand. It flared around and flew into the air. It jumped back onto his palm and turned into a fireball. He threw the fireball and told them that in the time slot of five seconds, the fireball would crash to the ground and explode. Both Xiantem and Xioron observed the fireball drop. They both gripped hard to the handle of their blades and they both bent their knees at the same time. It was strange how they were so much different and so much alike at the same time.

Time seemed to slow as the fireball kept falling to the ground. Every one of their hearts began to beat with anticipation. Shikyo looked around to everyone else and she could practically hear the thump of their hearts. Xioron and Xiantem also had their bodies on edge as the fireball was still dropping.

The one thing going through every one's mind was a question. Who was going to win?

The fireball finally crashed on the ground and exploded. The moment when the fireball hit the ground, Xioron and Xiantem both disappeared into thin air. Dust was kicked up on the ground and when it cleared, flashes of dark and red chakra were seen flying through the air. Wind flew through the air and smashed against the others standing on the side. They all had to hold their arms in front of themselves to protect them from the air dysfunction that was occurring.

Xiantem slammed the handle of his blade on top of Xioron's head. Xioron crashed to the ground as Xiantem followed after him. Xioron tumbled backwards for a few seconds and then rebounded. After that, Xiantem slashed at Xioron's head just as he rebounded. Xioron held up his Okatana and barely parried Xiantem away from him. Xioron ran at Xiantem again and slammed his elbow against Xiantem's stomach. Xiantem growled in anger and doubled back over in pain. His pain went away as Xioron tried to overwhelm Xiantem again. Xiantem held his Katana in one hand and blocked Xioron's Okatana. Xioron struggled to overpower him but Xiantem sucker punched Xioron with his other free stand. Xioron spat out blood that fell onto his Okatana and shirt as he skidded backwards into a large tree. The tree broke and Xioron fell back into the muddy ditch. Xiantem slammed his legs on top of Xioron as he spat out some more blood. Xiantem then kicked Xioron back to the top of the muddy ditch. Xiantem came for him again but Xioron blocked and parried Xiantem and double kicked him in his family jewels.

Xiantem went flying past every one else as Xioron jumped up and opened his mouth yelling, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Destruction!" He shot out a stream of a dragon's flame and then it broke into two and sailed up into the air above Xiantem. Xioron focused again as the two dragons formed into one becoming a dragon made out of white flame. The white flamed dragon crashed right on top of Xiantem, hoping ending the battle. The fire exploded and created a large crater in the ground. Xioron then touched the ground as he began to pant from the sheer will he had to put into a Jutsu.

'_Is he dead?' _They all thought as Xiantem rose high above the ground. He was up so high; Xioron was the only one that noticed him at first. "Damn it!" Xioron shouted angrily as he jumped into the air at Xiantem.

Xiantem then held out his hand as he yelled, "Darkness Style: Negative Chakra Bomb!" A large black ball of chakra grew in Xiantem's palm and it grew larger and larger as he sent it flying at Xioron.

Xioron quickly weaved a few hand signs and shot a wind wave at the new Jutsu Xiantem had just used. "Wind Style: Divine Wind!" The wind was so strong, it was able to hold back the Negative Chakra Bomb… but not for long.

Xiantem added more of his chakra presence to the bomb as it pushed back the wind and slammed the bomb onto Xioron. Xioron was dragged all the way toward the ground and then he crashed into the ground creating a gigantic crate that seemed to be the size of a nuke's explosion. When the rocks and dust cleared from every one's gaze, Xiantem had touched the ground and Xioron was nowhere to be found. Then as Xiantem and Xiarok began to walk away, Xioron emerged from the crate, badly injured. One of his arms had been badly broken and his chest and stomach were badly burned by the Jutsu. He was also bleeding all over his body.

Shikyo and Kyo ran over to Xioron and he said, "I guess… I-I lost, eh, Xiantem?" Xioron asked him but Xiantem had already left with Xiarok.

"Cowards." Kyo said as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and tried to look around for them. Their chakra presence was nowhere to be found. They had disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. "They're gone."

"Hopefully for good." Shikyo said as she looked to Xioron. "Xioron, are you okay? We thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine, but I'm badly… in-injured… Since my shelter was destroyed by the battle with Sasuke, m-my medicines and remedies… We're g-going t-to t-travel to… the nearby town…" Xioron closed his eyes and became unconscious.

Kyo picked up Xioron and Shikyo took up his Okatana. Then they both ran off into the nearest town; Crimson Village.

_To be continued…_


	9. A Special Moment

Okay, heads up for this chapter. It's going to be very short as Xioron will be healing and Kyo and Shikyo will just be talking. After this chapter, there will only be two more chances to make up a mission for the story. If you can't do it, it's fine, but those who do make up one get a chance for their villain, hero, and mission to be in the story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and read and review!

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 9: A Special Moment

Kyo and Shikyo entered with Xioron's blown back and unconscious body into Shikugakure. As they entered, they realized why it was called, "Shikugakure". Bodies and rotting flesh was strewn over the ground and there was no way they could jump over it. Some piles of bodies were strewn a million high. And, there were even bones inside of the empty close left lying around. Kyo blasted through the piles of bodies and bones until they reached the village clinic.

"Hello?" Kyo asked as he brought Xioron's body in.

"Who is it?" A raspy voice said from a back room.

"My name is Kyo Uchiha and I came to get my friend, Xioron Kasai a little healing. He's really banged up." He said as the man came out from the back.

He was a short man with a hunched over back. He had white eyes, white hair, and an equally long white beard. He also wore glasses and he had a handle from a broken Katana as a cane. The man also had a white apron on with a blue one-piece shirt underneath that. He also had slippers on with a bagpipe in his mouth. He ran over to Kyo and took Xioron in his hand. "Anythang else ya'll two need?"

"No…" Shikyo said, surprised at the older man's powerful strength. "Just one question."

"What be the question, miss?" The old man asked.

"What is your name?" Shikyo asked.

"It be… Mister Grievane," The old man pushed them outside and ordered, "Wait out here, you two! I'll call ya'll two when he be done." They both obliged as they sat against the wall of the clinic.

Several Minutes Later…

Shikyo and Kyo sat next to her each other and both looked away. They both looked at each other occasionally but they were both nervous to ask what was going through both of their minds.

"Shikyo-"

"Kyo-"

"You go first, Shikyo." Kyo urged to say what she needed to say.

"I have a question, Kyo. Did you mean what you said?" Shikyo asked.

"Huh?" Kyo asked, sarcastically. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Kyo. Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Shikyo asked.

Kyo blushed a little as he asked, "Do you… love me?"

Shikyo came out and said, "Of course. Didn't you feel it when we kissed?"

"I thought that was accidental?" Kyo asked.

"Come on, Kyo. You're just like, Xioron. You can't admit how you REALLY feel about me." Shikyo answered.

"How is it any easier for you?" Kyo asked.

"I have the strength to say whatever I wish. You on the other hand, need a little help in that department." Shikyo answered.

"How do you pro-"

Suddenly, Shikyo leaned in and kissed Kyo for a few moments. When she backed away, Kyo grinned and said, "I… do love you."

Shikyo and Kyo then both hugged each other and held hands until Xioron was done. They also moved in closer to each other and watched the sky as it started to rain.

To be continued… 


	10. Kyo's Aggression

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 10: Kyo's Aggression

Mister Grievane walked outside to Kyo and Shikyo and said, "Xioron's ready to git goin'." The old man smiled as Xioron walked outside. Shikyo gave him a hug and Kyo gave him a pound. Xioron had a half-cut shirt on with bandages covering the other part of his chest. Bandages were also around his arms and legs. Shikyo gave Xioron his Okatana back as he grabbed his sheathe as well. He pushed the Okatana into the sheathe. It made a clicking noise as it slipped in. Xioron, Kyo, and Shikyo shook Mister Grievane's hand as they walked out of his clinic back into Shinkugakure. Mister Grievane had told Xioron of a motel in this town and it was free ever since the war had started. The three of them traveled to the motel in Shinkugakure and checked in. They got their room key and they all went to their room on third room. It surprised Xioron that this place even had a third floor considering how blood and gore had been seen in this town over the past few years. The ceiling and walls were covered in grime and dirt so they only thought the rooms would be exactly the same. That was a COMPLETE underestimation of the room's cleanliness.

The room was very clean, the beds were made, and the floors had been polished very nicely. The ceilings and walls were covered in some very nice wallpaper. The bathrooms were also very nice. They were coated in white paint and everything else such as the toilets, sinks, and baths were coated in silver paint. It didn't fit with the rest of the decor but it looked very nice.

The food was also very exquisite. They had American Food, Japanese Food, Indian Food, Spanish Food, and all of the above. They also brought them in solid gold plates with nicely made napkins. They also played beautiful music when they served the food. This place was nicer than any of them expected.

When they were done with the food, Xioron asked several questions about their life but one of the actual questions that sparked Kyo's attention was how Sasuke was with Kyo when he was younger.

"So, Kyo, why did you have so much animosity against Sasuke earlier?" Xioron asked.

"Yeah, why were you guys fighting Sasuke in the first place?" Shikyo asked.

"Actually, it was because I brought him to the shelter and thought that him and Kyo should get back to know each other. But, then, Kyo became angry out of nowhere. Sasuke actually killed Kyo's brothers, Orion, Genkaku, and Genesis." Xioron explained.

"What a jerk! So, what about that, Kyo? We all know that Sasuke destroyed your brothers but you seemed to have extra anger with Sasuke even after that. What else could he have done to anger you so badly?" Shikyo asked, seemingly caught up with the entire story.

"There was this one time… when I was younger… He ordered me to kill someone and he was a powerful leader at the time… Do any of you know, Naruto Uzumaki?" Kyo asked as Xioron and Shikyo shrugged. "He was the Hokage at the time."

"I thought Tsunade was the Hokage recently?" Xioron asked.

"Xioron, how long have you been away from the Leaf?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe six or seven years." Xioron answered.

"Well, in those years, Naruto became the Hokage. And, then he stepped down to let Tsunade take over."

"Why'd that happen?" Shikyo asked.

"Well, it was actually because of the incident I'm about to tell you both of. After this happened, he stepped down from the leadership. But, anyway as I was saying… My father wanted me to kill Naruto and I just couldn't… This is how it happened… or rather how I remember it… At this time I was with a girl named, Setsuka…"

~ This part of the chapter was originally written in Soul of Sasuke's Fan Fiction, "The Son". If you have read the story, then this part should feel familiar. ~

"I won't kill him. I won't." Kyo told his dad.

"You dare defy me! YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!" Sasuke yelled. With quick hand seals, he made a Full-Powered Chidori. Kyo looked on in absolute fear as Sasuke ran towards Kyo.

Setsuka looked on. "KYO, MOVE!" Setsuka yelled. Kyo was still with fear and couldn't move. Setsuka did the first thing that came to her mind…. jump in front of Kyo. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Kyo and there was a powerful explosion. When the dust settled, Kyo's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke's hand was completely through Setsuka's chest. Blood was gushing out of her mouth.

"S-Setsuka." Kyo said softly. Sasuke pulled his hand out of Setsuka's chest and she fell into Kyo's arms. She stared blankly at Kyo.

"K-K-Kyo…" Setsuka coughed.

"Why'd you do that?" Kyo asked, holding back his tears.

"You… w-wouldn't move. I ha..had to step in the way." Setsuka replied softly. Setsuka's breathing began to become rigged and hollow as her body's functions slowed to a crawl.

"No! Setsuka!" Kyo cried. He stared at her still, cold face and closed his eyes as the tears flowed from his eyes.

"Hm. One traitor down, another to go." Sasuke said heartlessly. He then made another Full-Powered Chidori. "NOW YOU DIE, KYO!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Kyo. Kyo was still on his knees as Sasuke approached. Suddenly, Kyo began to feel something. An emotion. Something stronger than hate and anger. He felt…..love. When Sasuke was only inches from him, Kyo looked up.

"STOP!" He yelled. Surprisingly, everything stopped. Sasuke's attack, the birds flying, everything. Kyo looked around in amazement at what happened. _What is this? _He thought. He walked around until he saw a puddle. Kyo walked towards the puddle and looked in it. In shock, he saw that his eyes had changed. They were not the normal Sharingan. His eyes were now 8 stretched out thin tomoes that were divided into two parts like a spider's body. Kyo kept looking until he came to an amazing conclusion, it was his Mangekyou Sharingan! He had somehow stopped time with it. _I wonder if I could reverse time. THEN I COULD REVERSE BACK SO SETSUKA WOULDN'T DIE! _He screamed in his head. "REVERSE!" He yelled. Suddenly time warped backwards and when he saw when Sasuke was racing towards Setsuka in front of the husk of his body he yelled, "CONTINUE!". Time played and Kyo raced to the husk of his body and jumped in. His Mangekyou Sharingan was still activated. When Sasuke was inches away from Setsuka he grabbed her and leaped backwards.

"Kyo, you moved!" Setsuka said in amazement.

"Yeah, and I've got a new move." He said. Kyo grabbed Setsuka and yelled, "STOP!". Everything stopped again. Kyo ran towards Sasuke while Setsuka stood in awe.

"What'd you do, Kyo." Setsuka asked.

"I'll explain later!" Kyo told her. Kyo stared at his still father and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said. He then took out a kunai and drove it into his father's chest. He took another a drove it into his father's throat. And another into his temple. "Continue." He said. When time continued, Sasuke fell violently to the ground. Blood gushed all out his body, and he convulsed violently.

"What's happening?" he slurred.

"Your death." Kyo said simply. Sasuke rolled over onto his back and threw up a pool of blood.

"So….my son. You've done it. You've surpassed me. Good bye." Sasuke said with a small smile at his demise. Then he closed eyes and his breathing stopped. He was dead, gone forever. Konoha was saved. Naruto got up slowly.

"He's gone." Naruto said.

"Yeah. But now, I've got no dad." Kyo told Naruto. Naruto walked over towards Kyo and Setsuka.

"Don't worry." he said as the three walked away.

"And, that was it. I was supposed to become the Hokage after Naruto but then, Tsunade stepped up when Naruto quit. It was very confusing after that." Kyo explained.

"So, what happened to Setsuka?" Shikyo asked.

"She was killed by a pack of ninja… They had ganged up on her and she had no chance by herself." A tear came to Kyo's eyes.

"My condolences, really, Kyo. I had no idea." Xioron patted Kyo's back and Shikyo gave him a hug.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot." Kyo said as Xioron just realized something.

"Wait a second. If Sasuke died way back when, how did he battle us earlier today?" Xioron asked.

"He must have survived my Jutsu. I don't see how though. That Jutsu was unbeatable." Kyo answered.

"Do you even use that Jutsu anymore?" Shikyo asked.

"No, it's too dangerous. But, on the bright side, when I killed Sasuke that first time, I had obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan! And, it got even stronger when we all beat him the second time!" Kyo shouted happily.

"So, what now?" Shikyo asked.

"I guess we'll just go to sleep for now. We'll need a good rest for tomorrow." Xioron said as he got into one of the beds. There were three, luckily.

Shikyo got in the bed next to the one Kyo was supposed to be sleeping in. Before Xioron went to sleep, Shikyo asked, "Where are we supposed to be going tomorrow anymore, anyway?"

"I want to find this 'Naruto Uzumaki' person. He may be a valuable ally to us." Xioron said as he yawned, turned away from everyone else, and fell asleep.

Kyo kissed Shikyo goodnight before he went to bed and then they both feel asleep.

_To be continued…_


	11. Meeting Naruto's Demon

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 11: Meeting Naruto's Demon

Xioron stirred in his bed as he realized what was going on. He was having a dream that was probably turning into a nightmare. He stirred back and forth until he knocked himself off the bed. He sighed as he stood back up and sat on his bed. When he looked at an analog clock on the wall, it read, 4AM. He still had five more hours until they had to leave the motel and go and search for Naruto Uzumaki. Since he wasn't going to go back to sleep, Xioron began thinking of what Naruto could be or who he was. Xioron thought of Naruto as a savior and some type of awesome hero like in comics or manga. Boy… Was he wrong.

Xioron then got up as he got dressed, grabbed his Okatana, and walked outside to challenge someone. Believe it or not, battles were nonstop at nighttime. Everyone used this as an excuse to say that it was easier to battle at nighttime. Xioron activated his Doragomanako and scanned the area around him with it. He found a gigantic battle going on to the east. So, he headed off that way and held a firm hand to his Okatana.

When he arrived at the battle site, a gigantic demon was killing at the Shinobi. Even though Xioron hated most of the Shinobi there, he hated senseless killing even more. One more reason for Xioron to hate this war, huh?

The demon was oversized and it had nine-tails. It also had crimson red fur with black, glowing eyes and sharpened claws. It had two menacingly rows of teeth and two crimson red furred ears. Xioron scanned the beast and was able to figure out that the demon had a enormous amount of chakra. The chakra was almost unstoppable. Xioron shrugged and hoped into the battlefield.

A bloody ripped up Shinobi flew around his head and crashed onto a wall. "Who are you?" Xioron asked the demon turned his head and roared at Xioron. "That doesn't scare a real Shinobi like me. Now, answer my question." Xioron ordered with his Okatana pointed at the demon.

"Impressive, mortal. You surprise me with your type of strength. Your chakra is much less than my own but it has a strange presence to it. As you wish, I will tell you my name." The demon growled.

"My name is the Kyuubi. I am the juubi of the jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. However, at this moment, I have control of Naruto's body!" The Kyuubi growled once more.

"You the demon of Naruto Uzumaki?" Xioron asked.

"That's what I just stated, mortal. Now, who are you?" The Kyuubi asked with a demanding tone.

"The name's Xioron Kasai. And, with my Kekkei Genkai, I will give Naruto Uzumaki the control of his body back! Get ready, demon!" Xioron shouted as he knelt down slightly. He held his Okatana to his side and grinned at the Kyuubi.

"You interest me, human. Come then and face my might!" The Kyuubi roared violently.

_To be continued…_


	12. A Little Food For Thought

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 12: A Little Food For Thought

The Kyuubi slashed at Xioron as he jumped above the Kyuubi. Xioron raised his Okatana into the air and brought it down upon the Kyuubi's head. He then slammed the handle into the Kyuubi's mouth and slammed him backwards. For some reason, he had some incredible strength. He had no idea where it was from, just that it had come out of the blue. He sighed and waited for the Kyuubi to get up.

"So… You're that KASAI clan member with the incredible strength." The Kyuubi growled as he stood back up.

"What do you mean?" Xioron asked, still acting on his defense.

"Oh, you're about to figure it out." The Kyuubi suddenly changed back into Naruto. Naruto was covered in the Kyuubi's red chakra and it in the shape of a fox. "Hello, Xioron."

"N-naruto?" Xioron asked with a nervous look.

"That's right. Now, you'll face my power instead of the fox's." Kyuubi Naruto answered as he stood up on two legs. The fox chakra swirled around his body and whipped out at Xioron. He jumped over to Naruto's back and launched his fist at Naruto's back. Naruto turned around and got angrier as his fox chakra lit up in a rage. Xioron followed up and still tried to punch at Naruto. When Xioron tried to hit Naruto's back, his fist burst into flames. Xioron stumbled back and blew on his hand.

"How the hell did you do that?" Xioron asked.

"The power of the Kyuubi has numerous attributes. Such as-" Suddenly, Naruto made a large claw from the Kyuubi's chakra and shot it at Xioron. Xioron looked at it and quickly made a few hand signs. "THIS!" Kyuubi Naruto yelled from behind the claw of chakra.

Suddenly, time slowed, as Xioron was able to dodge the claw with ease by jumping on a tree. He blinked and stared at Naruto was smiling. "Looks you are the real deal, kid." Naruto suddenly turned back to normal and was still grinning.

"That's it?" Xioron panted. "You… just give up… just like that?"

"Of course. You wanna know why?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, dumbass!" Xioron shouted.

"Cause, I know something you don't know." Naruto stated.

He sheathed his Okatana and asked, "Like what?" Xioron asked.

"Walk and talk with me." Naruto said as Xioron jumped down from the tree and jumped by Naruto.

Naruto brought Xioron to a spot that was actually intact and hidden away from everything else. Naruto then said as Xioron leaned a tree that was in the concealed area, "This is where my Team and I used to come to walk. It's between the watery borders of Mizugakure and Shinkugakure. But, it used be between Konoha and Mizu."

Xioron sighed and asked, "I'm guessing you lived in Konoha before the war?"

"Yeah… It was sad but I had left on a mission with my wife, Hinata and then we each got separated." Naruto answered with a heavy heart.

To get to the point, Xioron asked, "So, let's get down and dirty with the information you've got about me. What do you know at all about me?" Xioron asked.

"Well, it's about the Kekkei Genkai of the Kasai Clan. In this clan, there are several different levels of power and each level gives the strainer a certain amount of pain. If you don't go beyond the level, the Kekkei Genkai gives you even more chakra than ever." Naruto answered.

"So, like the Hero's Water?" Xioron asked.

"Yes, but without the after effect. Also, depending on the Clan member, you'll also get a different chakra color." Naruto replied, simply enough.

"Interesting, so what are levels of my Kekkei Genkai?" Xioron asked more questions.

"Well, there are actually ten levels of your Kekkei Genkai;

The first level is called, **Ichi-Doragon**. This level allows you access to your Kekkei Genkai, "Doragomanako" and a few of its abilities. It also changes your chakra color to whatever the Kekkei Genkai assigns you.

The second level is called, **Ni-Doragon. **This level allows you to access more of the Kekkei Genkai's chakra and it also allows you to enhance some of the abilities that you already have. It also allows you to unlock the abilities more freely. This is level you're probably at.

The third level is called, **San-Doragon. **This level allows you to predict chakra presences from about three hundred miles away. You can also increase the amount of chakra in this level as well, if done correctly.

The fourth level is called, **Shi-Doragon. **This level doesn't do much besides decrease the amount of chakra used for each Kekkei Genkai technique and style you use.

The fifth level is called, **Go-Manako. **This is level is the MOST important out of all the other level. This level can destroy your body if you cannot learn a certain amount of techniques. You also must achieve the **Tori Akki Gikou. **This literally translates to the Bird Demon Technique. It's a style of fighting in which you must use your chakra to create special weapons.

The sixth through ninth levels are not very important. These levels are called, **Roku-Manako, Shichi-Manako, Hachi-Manako, and Ku-Manako. **All these levels do is increase the sheer power of the Tori Akki Gikou.

However, the last level unlocks your true potential. This level better known as **Ju-Manako **unlocks a demon inside of your body and releases it in the form of a sword. Or in your case, it will unleash the demons chakra into your Okatana." Naruto explained.

"So, how do you know all this?" Xioron asked.

"I was entrusted to by your mother and father." Naruto answered as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Xioron shouted. "Aren't you going to train me into learning these levels?" Xioron asked.

Naruto patted on the back and said, "It's not that easy kid. You have to figure out that kind of stuff by yourself." Naruto then started walking away again.

As Xioron turned around once more to persuade him into learning these techniques, Naruto was already gone. "Shimata…" Xioron sighed in annoyance.

Xioron then walked out of the area where they were at, Shikyo and Kyo were looking for him.

"Hey, guys, I'm over here!" Xioron yelled as Shikyo and Kyo turned around quick and saw him running towards them.

"Where have you been, mister?" Shikyo asked in concern.

"Yeah, really, dude! We were worried sick!" Kyo yelled.

"It's a long story… Let's go back to the motel and I'll tell you all about it." Xioron answered as he began to lead them back to the motel without a word.

To be continued…

Translations: I thought I should give some translations about characters names and the words that are said in the story cause most of you don't know Japanese and I kind of do:

_**Kasai- Fire**_

_**Shikyo Kesshi- Death Hero**_

_**Kyo- Pride**_

_**Xiantem Hakikege- Mixed up version of "Netami Hebikage" meaning Envy Snake Shadow**_

_**Xiarok Tei- Mixed up version of "Raiko Ite" meaning Gun Shooter**_

_**Xioron- Mixed up version of "Orion" meaning Son of Fire**_

_**Fire Style- Hibarashi- Fire Style- Running Fire**_

_**Doragomanako- Dragon Eye**_

_**Toramanako- Tiger Eye**_

_**Ichi-Doragon- 1**__**st**__** Dragon**_

_**Ni-Doragon- 2**__**nd**__** Dragon**_

_**San-Dragon- 3**__**rd**__** Dragon**_

_**Shi-Doragon- 4**__**th**__** Dragon**_

_**Go-Manako- 5**__**th**__** Eye**_

_**Roku-Manako- 6**__**th**__** Eye**_

_**Shichi-Manako- 7**__**th**__** Eye**_

_**Hachi-Manako- 8**__**th**__** Eye**_

_**Ku-Manako- 9**__**th**__** Eye**_

_**Ju-Manako- 10**__**th**__** Eye**_

_**Tori Akki Gikou- Bird Demon Technique**_

_**Shimata- literally translating to the English word, "Shit".**_


	13. Terror in Rikkagakure

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 13: Terror in Rikkagakure

"Come at me, Shikyo!" Xioron shouted as Shikyo ran at him. Kyo was watching from the side train to obtain their magnificent abilities. He had his eyes closed so technically he wasn't watching. He just could sense that they were train. Kyo leaned against the tree he was sitting next to and tried to rest his body for a little while. After what Xioron had told them earlier, it seems that he could still probably meet Naruto. He wanted to be the best that Naruto wanted and he wanted to become Hokage but when the war started, it just couldn't happen. He thought, _'what would I do if I met Naruto again? He wouldn't care about me and at this point, I wouldn't either…if that's true, why does my heart say something different?' _Kyo brushed off the feeling of meeting Naruto again and just tried to sleep.

Shikyo slashed at Xioron furiously but Xioron activated his Doragomanako dodging all the slashes that she threw at him. Shikyo slashed one more time but Xioron dodged again and made a few quick hand signs. "Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm!" A large flew out of Xioron's palm and blew Shikyo back into a tree. She smashed softly but it still hurt her confidence and pride slightly. "Is that all Shikyo?"

"No way!" Shikyo smiled as she charged at Xioron. Xioron jumped over Shikyo and she spun around as he made a few hand signs.

"Fire Style: Destruction Fierce Dragon!" A large burning dragon flew at Shikyo from Xioron's hands.

Shikyo made a few of the same hand signs but finished off with a different sign and yelled, "Ice Style: Destruction Fierce Tiger!" A large ice tiger was made from water in the air and froze. Shikyo then pointed at the flaming dragon that was coming straight for her as it ran at the dragon. Both attacks collided and exploded into a cloud of fog that covered the area. Kyo felt some humidity and wetness in the air but he ignored it and rested some more. He heard several more slashes swish through the air and metal clanged against each other. Swordplay was obviously happening here but he couldn't tell who was winning. It seemed Xioron had been parrying most of Shikyo's moves but he hoped that wasn't so. If it was then, Shikyo wasn't getting in any progress with this training. He heard some more swordplay as Shikyo parry Xioron and send him smashing through a tree. Xioron got back up and jumped above the cloud of fog.

"Fire Style: Hibarashi!" Flames of all sizes ran down into the fog and obliterated most of the ground below him making a large crater appear within the ground. Shikyo was able to dodge just in time but she still had a look of fright on her face. Xioron landed on opposite of the crater and blew all the fog away with one hand. He took out his Okatana and waved it at Shikyo. "Wind Style: Divine Wind!" A large crescent shaped blast of wind flew out of Xioron's sword and went after Shikyo.

Shikyo jumped above the wind and sent back an equally strong Jutsu with less than four hand signs. "Lightning Style: Raging Thunder!" A green crescent shaped blast of lightning came out of her Odachi as she unsheathed it. Xioron ducked under and it sent some of the remnants back at her with his sword. Shikyo blocked it with ease as they both charged at each other again. Kyo then appeared between them and shot them both back with a flaming Jutsu shaped like a X. "Fire Style: Xero Flame," Kyo said as Xioron and Shikyo both flew backwards but they each stopped themselves by putting their swords into the ground.

"What's the hold up, Kyo?" Xioron asked as they both walked up to him.

"Something's wrong somewhere." Kyo answered with his Sharingan activated.

"Of course there is, Kyo! Look around you," Shikyo pointed to the random battles going on around them. There weren't in any danger because most of those Shinobi knew Xioron's reputation but there were many Shinobi fighting around them. "We're a war, silly!" She kissed Kyo on the cheek as he smiled and patted her on the head.

"True, Shikyo. How about you go train on one of the trees with your swordplay. We'll continue in a moment." Xioron ordered and smiled as she walked over to a tree and practiced her slashing speed. Sometimes Shikyo wasn't that intelligent. SOMETIMES. "Anyway, what's wrong?"

"It's a far distance away from here but I think we might need to go help the village." Kyo said.

"Well, what village?" Xioron asked.

"Rikkagakure."

As soon as Kyo said that, Xioron's fell flat on his face. "How the hell could you sense something was going on that far away?"

"Well, I mean look around, Xioron. There has been cold weather all this week and there usually isn't. Plus the fact that you're Jutsu Hibarashi isn't as powerful as it normally is. Ever since you learned Hibarashi, it could level forest in a few mere seconds. That little display of Hibarashi just before couldn't have your best. It didn't even create an explosion. It just created that crater, which couldn't be more than two feet deep." Kyo explained.

"You're right. My Hibarashi is much stronger than this. But, okay, I think I'm starting to believe you. The only thing is: if Rikkagakure knows my reputation and there are ACTUALLY in danger already, why didn't they search for me?" Xioron asked still slightly unconvinced.

"Think about Xioron. They are really far away. Don't you think, being that they are that far away, it would be hard for them to contact to you all the way in Kakurezato?" Kyo asked.

Xioron thought about it for a second and it made sense. Ever since the war had started, Rikkagakure had moved away from Kakurezato and made themselves their own. It actually did make sense that they wouldn't contact him or anyone else whose reputation was fairly known. "That makes sense. Hell, it wouldn't hurt to go there and scope the place out for unusual activity." Xioron walked over to Shikyo and said, "Hey, Shikyo."

"What's up… Xioron?" She panted and turned around.

"Come on. We're taking a little trip."

"Where to?" Shikyo asked as she sheathed her Odachi.

"Rikkagakure."

"WHY?" She had the same expression on her face that he did just before.

"Kyo has reason to believe that something dangerous is going on there."

"That far away?"

"I know. Let's just go. They may need our help."

"Alright."

Xioron, Shikyo, and Kyo all nodded to each other and disappeared in the direction of Rikkagakure. It would take them over three days to get there but if Kyo said was true, they would be able to help everyone there.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Rikkagakure a few people were gathered around an ice shard that was shining brilliantly in the candle's that had lit in the place.

"Are they coming, master?" A Rikkagakure Shinobi asked.

"They should be. After all, when something **like this **happens in Rikkagakure, something always strange happens in Kakurezato." The master answered.

"What if they don't come?"

"I never said our plan would actually work. If they don't come here, we'll just go after them."

"However," Another Rikkagakure Shinobi started to say. "We might be able to draw them out with the other Rikkagakure Shinobi we have stationed in the border to Kakurezato."

"You place Shinobi there without my knowing? Who are they?"

"Yomi's Yon Ninshuu."

The master grinned insanely and approved by saying, "Excellent."

"Arigatoo, Master." Was the Shinobi's final reply. After that, the master dismissed the others and sat in the darkness thinking alone.

'_Yomi had better not fail me this time or he and his team will pay dearly for it.' _

To be continued… 


	14. The Gang of Four

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 14: The Gang of Four

Xioron, Shikyo, and Kyo ran past several trees and they all sensed that someone was watching them. There were four Shinobi hiding in the trees. A man named, Yomi who was hired by the "master" and some of his other minions, led them. Xioron thought he sensed a few people but he just ignored it. So, he continued on with the others keeping an equal pace with them. In the trees beside them, one of them began to speak.

This man had pink hair that was long and covered one of his eyes. His eyes were small and black He also wore a pale white shirt with brown stripes on the back. This was the leader, Kusuna. He told them, "Yomi-sama gave us a job to do and we need to catch them with no restraint against them. What are your plans?"

"Kusuna," Another man raised his head to Kusuna. This man was named Gitai and he white hair with red eyes. He had a no-sleeved shirt on and he covered his face with a cloth. His skin was also much paler than Kusuna's. "Why don't we pick them off one by one?"

"Because, Yomi gave a strict set of directions and he wants us to follow them." Kusuna stated.

"Kusuna, you're the leader," Said the third member of the Gang of Four. This man was named Setsuna and he looked much more sophisticated than the others because he had a white, fixed combed jacket with long, straight blue hair. "Shouldn't you take charge instead of him?"

"It's not my place to decide! If you would like to lose all this power that he gave us then I suggest you shut the hell up!" Kusuna ordered as he looked at the last member of the Gang and the only female member, Shizuku. She seemed much shorter than all the others but she had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and a white jacket. She also wore black gloves and she hadn't said anything. "Shizuku, what do you think about the matter?"

"We should do whatever revives Mouryou. And, going against Yomi's wishes may complete that even faster than we expected." Shizuku said.

"Going against whose wishes?" Someone asked as they appeared behind the Gang of Four. It was Yomi. Yomi looked old and he was wearing with long dark hair and it a mustache was around the bottom of his face. He also a black coat on with a blue shirt underneath. "I thought I gave you all specific orders. Why didn't you complete them yet?"

"We haven't been able to catch the three Ninja, yet." Kusuna said as they all bowed to him.

"It's already been taken care of. Now, just head them off and face them." Yomi made some hand signs as he said, "Kyōka Shohō: Chakra Chūnyū," and the Gang of Four were struck in the back with dark chakra snakes. They made the Gang of Four surged with dark chakra and they saluted Yomi and disappeared. "They had better not fail me. Mizuaku said we CAN'T afford a screw-up like that." Yomi and disappeared once again.

"Why did you stop back there, Xioron-sensei?" Shikyo asked.

"I don't know. I thought I sensed someone." Xioron answered.

"Were you just being paranoid or were you sure someone was there?" Kyo asked.

"Someone was there and Shinobi can't be paranoid. They must always be on the alert." Xioron said as he ran in front of everyone else and ordered, "Just follow me."

Kyo and Shikyo sighed but they obliged and ran after Xioron. They made it to the port and when they got there, they all sensed something. A Genjutsu was taking part here. They all made some hand signs very quickly and dispelled the Genjutsu. They were at the port and Xioron sighed at the stupidity of the creation of the Genjutsu. As they began to walk towards the water, they focused their chakra to walk on top of it. As they got to the middle of it, four Shinobi appeared in front of them.

"Who are you four?" Xioron asked as he took out his kunai.

"We are called the Gang of Four." Kusuna held his arms out in front of everyone else. "We've come to stop you from reaching Rikkagakure."

'_Looks like Kyo was right…' _Xioron thought to himself as he shouted, "So, whom are you really working for?" They all looked too stupid to be working by themselves. Someone had to be working the real strings.

Kusuna laughed and said, "You're hilarious. I wonder if you'll have that stupid ass attitude when you're dead."

"Who says your going to kill me?" Xioron asked as his body disappeared. He reappeared behind Kusuna and kicked him into the water. Kusuna splashed in as Xioron went after him. Kyo and Shikyo charged at the other Shinobi. Shikyo challenged Shizuku and Kyo took on Gitai and Setsuna.

Kyo blasted a large flame at Gitai and Setsuna but they each dodged and Gitai grabbed the fire blast and somehow threw it back. Kyo jumped into the water and then immediately jumped out and jumped above the two. Shikyo slashed at Shizuku but she jumped backwards and blasted a wave of water at Shikyo. Shikyo blew it at with some special mist and as the mist made contact, it froze the water. Shikyo then smashed through the frozen water and pushed Shizuku into the water.

Meanwhile, Kusuna and Xioron were fighting under the water. Xioron slashed slowly at Kusuna as he dodged with ease and pushed Xioron with the force of his feet. Xioron flew backwards and Kusuna swam at him again. Xioron pushed himself to the side with some wind style and did the same as Kusuna came at him again. He made a few slow hand signs and yelled, "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" He opened his mouth and let a large ball of wind fly at Kusuna. It smashed into Kusuna and set him spiraling farther into the water. Xioron then realized his wind was also his breath so he went back up to the surface and took another deep breath. Shikyo flew over his head and blood flew onto his face. Since there was too commotion above him, he dived back under water where Kusuna was waiting for him.

To be continued… 


	15. Friend or Foe

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 15: Friend Or Foe?

Kusuna spun around towards and slammed his leg into Xioron's stomach. Xioron went flying backwards slowly but he rebounded quickly and unsheathed his Okatana. Kusuna kicked him in the neck sending him crashing farther into the water. Xioron pushed himself up at Kusuna with some wind style and pushed him out of the water. They both went flying out of the water and Xioron slashed Kusuna back into the murky depths of the water. Xioron looked around and he noticed Kyo was facing off two men and Shikyo was taking on the woman. As he sighed and began to let his guard down, Kusuna jumped out of the water and dragged Xioron back in. Xioron elbowed Kusuna in the chest and threw him out of the water and into the air. Xioron then jumped out of the water and made a few hand signs. "Chidori!" Xioron shouted as he made a blue-colored chidori appear in left hand. He jumped at Kusuna and began to have a sort of tunnel-vision view. His mind started to go off track but he was still able to keep himself focused long enough to strike Kusuna in the chest with the Jutsu. Xioron and Kusuna both fell into the water with incredible velocity. Blood seeped out of Kusuna's chest as his body began to sink to the bottom. Kusuna clenched his chest as he heard a voice inside his head and it said, _'You've failed Kusuna…Now, you must die for your transgression!' _Kusuna started to say something but as he did, he lost all ability to breathe and sank to the bottom of the lake. In a matter of minutes later, chakra snakes arose from the ground of the lake and ate away at Kusuna's body. After they were done, they left Kusuna's bones at the bottom of the lake. Kusuna was no more.

Xioron then swam back to the top of the lake and jumped out. He landed near Kyo and saw that he was facing Gitai and Setsuna. They were both about to hit Kyo in the stomach but Xioron appeared in front of them both and slashed them backwards. They saw Xioron and dodged it but he cut off part of their clothing. They snarled at him as they jumped backwards. They skidded across the water and looked up at Xioron. "So, another Shinobi to the kunai slaughter, eh?" Gitai asked but his speech was slightly muffled under the cloth. However, Xioron and Kyo still understood him very well.

"We're not ordinary Shinobi like you're leader **was**. I hope you don't end up like he did." Xioron smiled as they sneered at him.

"So… You killed Kusuna?" Setsuna asked.

"If that what you're leaders name was then, I guess I did." Xioron answered with an arrogant kind of swag.

"Heh-heh-heh." Gitai laughed insanely. "It seems we need to report back to Yomi about this."

"It seems so, Gitai," Setsuna looked over to Shizuku. "Shizuku, come on! We must report back to Yomi!"

Shizuku kicked back Shikyo and yelled, "Right! I'm coming!" The three Shinobi disappeared in a spur of smoke.

They all coughed as the smoke entered their lungs. "Wind Style!" Xioron shot away all the smoke around them with a simple wind style Jutsu. "Damn it… They escaped." Xioron sighed as he waved to Kyo and Shikyo. "Come on, we have to keep moving towards Rikkagakure."

"Right." Kyo and Shikyo said as they both followed after Xioron.

Several hours later in that same day, the sun had set, they had eaten, and they recovered from their bruises they had gotten from their previous battles. Shikyo had also fell asleep.

"So, Kyo, what's with you?" Xioron asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked, looking away from Xioron.

"When I mentioned Naruto earlier you seemed to shy away from the conversation. What's the problem with you and him?"

"To tell you the truth… Naruto had beaten me years ago when I was supposed to become Hokage."

Xioron gasped and asked, "Is that why you didn't become Hokage?"

"Yeah…" Kyo sighed in disappointment.

"How did he do it?" 

"He beat me with an over powerful, grinding Rasengan. I was supposed to fight him impromptu and I didn't even train with him enough to be even close to winning that match. When I got to the Chunin Exam Arena that day I didn't what the hell was going on. However, I caught on very quick. Naruto and I faced off and I was beaten with millions of Shinobi and villagers around me when I lost. Setsuka was there when I was defeated as well… I bet that's why she's gone… She must have lost faith in me…" A small tear came from Kyo's eyes and dropped onto Shikyo's face. Shikyo stirred once but she didn't wake up.

"Don't worry, Kyo. That wasn't the reason. I'm positive. This girl Setsuka must've have loved you deeply if she stayed with you. She was true and you gotta believe that." Xioron comforted Kyo.

"That doesn't bring her back to me, Xioron." Kyo stated with a depressed attitude.

"Nothing will! But, you have always got to remember, your love for her will stay in your heart." Xioron stated.

"How the hell would you know?" Kyo asked. "You don't what's its like to have to no one in your life that loves you!"

"What about Shikyo?" Xioron asked.

"You know what I mean, Xioron! Family! None of my family are alive and then you had the nerve to bring Sasuke come back!" Kyo shouted, making the blame drape on Xioron.

"Listen, Kyo! How the FUCK was I supposed to know? Sasuke had been my friend for years so how was I supposed to know he killed most of your brothers?" Xioron asked as their tensions began to heat up.

"You'll never understand me!" Kyo said as he stood up. He let Shikyo's head fall to the ground, easily.

"How did you know? You're making accusations before you even learned some of my background!" Xioron argued back.

"If you're so great then show me!" Kyo ordered as he pointed to a battlefield about a mile from here.

Xioron looked surprised as he asked, "You want me to fight you? But, we're supposed to be allies!"

"It doesn't matter! If you understand me, defeat me in a battle! That'll show me what side I'm really on of yours!" Kyo answered angrily.

Xioron clenched his fist and said, "Kyo… You're not thinking straight. There's no way that you'll be able to defeat me."

"PROVE YOURSELF, BITCH!" Kyo yelled at Xioron.

"That's it." Xioron shook Kyo's hand. "We'll go there right now, and I'll prove you to that what you're doing is a gigantic mistake."

"Kono za shimekiri tameni temae." Kyo grinned and poked Xioron's chest.

"O goshujin mugen." Xioron replied as they both disappeared. Shikyo was still sleeping throughout all this.

To be continued…

By the way, if none of you understood that last line that Kyo and Xioron said, here are the translations:

Kono Za Shimekiri tameni temae…

Means: "This is the end for you."

Xioron's response means: "In Your Dreams."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, you know what to do!


	16. The Ultimate Blade of the Uchiha

_To let everyone know, this story reflects a lot of the stuff that's happening in __**Darkness of Truth **__and if you haven't read it, read it now cause you might need to know some past of Kyo Uchiha and this story in general. Also, remember when Kyo said he lost the fight to Naruto way back when (described in Darkness of Truth)? Yeah, remember that._

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 15: The Ultimate Blade of the Uchiha

Xioron and Kyo jumped in the middle of all the other battles and Xioron waved his arm stopping them immediately. "Kyo, you lied to me."

"How so?" Kyo asked as they both began to circle each other. All the Shinobi began to watch the match.

"You didn't lose to Naruto. If you did, then why did you tell us how great he was and how you would wish to take over legacy?" Xioron asked.

"When did I say that I wanted to take over his legacy?" Kyo asked.

"You didn't have to…" Xioron activated his Doragomanako and Kyo activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kyo smiled at him and said, "**That's true! I just wanted to test my power on you!**"

"I knew it. Well, it looks like you got your wish. Hope you defeat me with your power, Kyo."

"Count on it, Xioron!" Kyo and Xioron suddenly surged of blue chakra and charged at each other.

Kyo made the first move. Kyo threw several kunai at Xioron but he took out his Okatana and blocked them all. Kyo then appeared behind Xioron and kicked him upwards. Xioron flew into the air and Kyo followed after him. Kyo disappeared and reappeared under him and put his back to Xioron's. Kyo then spun his left leg and left arm around to Xioron's body and slammed him hard in the stomach. Xioron felt stunned and began to fall towards the ground. Kyo then grabbed Xioron's shirt and threw him upwards higher into the sky. Kyo disappeared again and made a hand sign creating a Fire Katana on his right arm and right leg. He brought both of his appendages upon Xioron's back and they both stuck through his back.

Xioron began to sail towards the ground but as Kyo went to finish up his barrage with a flaming kick to his chest, Xioron exploded into a gust of wind. The wind shot up at Kyo and caught him in it easily. Xioron then appeared next to Kyo outside of the tornado and ascended into the air with some wind.

Xioron then got above the tornado as Kyo broke the tornado and yelled, "Wind Style: Sword of Wind!" He made a large sword made of wind impale Kyo through his stomach and as this happened, he had lifted Kyo into the air with it. Kyo fell unconscious as Xioron said, "Is that all, Kyo? I thought you and with your pride, would not get beaten by someone like me." Kyo didn't stir. "Alright, this is what you get for underestimating me!" Xioron let the sword of wind fall and he took out his actual Okatana and propelled himself at Kyo. When Xioron slashed at him, Kyo stirred and grabbed the handle of the Okatana and slammed Xioron in his stomach with it. Xioron and Kyo each began to fall as they both took their blades in their hands. Kyo made one cover his arm and Xioron covered his Okatana in wind. They each slashed at each other as they were falling and as they were slashes, elements such as fire and wind were circling around them and their chakra was still surging around like wild bulls. When they both crashed on the ground, fire and wind exploded into the air and imploded onto each other.

Kyo and Xioron then both got up and panted. "I had no… idea… that you were this powerful, Xioron." 

"Looks like… you underestimated eh, Kyo?" Xioron suddenly surged of red chakra and his began to sense chakra from miles away and many of them were powerful. "Yes!" He shouted as he realized he had reached San-Doragon. Three stages down, seven more to go.

"What the hell man? How did you do this?" Kyo asked, tiredly.

"Kyo… I've reached the third stage!" Xioron shouted as his strength returned. Kyo tried to defend his body as Xioron charged at him. He sheathed his Okatana quickly and kneed Kyo in the face. Kyo went skidding backwards as Xioron delivered another blow to Kyo's face. He then punched and kicked Kyo a few more times. Kyo was much too weak to defend against Xioron's newfound strength. "So, Kyo, do you give up?"

Kyo sighed and raised an arm, "You're too powerful, Xioron. I guess I-"

Suddenly, a flash was seen above Xioron and Kyo as they saw the Gang of Four with an all new leader. Yomi, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shiuzuku were now there. Yomi pointed to the Shinobi around Xioron and Kyo and it seemed that in an instant, they were destroyed. Yomi then snapped his fingers at Gitai and he pulled Shikyo out from his arm. She was wrapped tightly in a bag with her head sticking out and with tape over her mouth. "We have your friend! If you want her back then come to Rikkagakure as soon as possible!" Yomi and the others disappeared and the light disappeared.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo's anger flourished as his chakra began to change into a weapon. It encircled him and when it turned back to normal, a solid silver sword that was shimmering a blue light that resembled chakra was left in its place. "What the-"

"What just happened, Kyo?" Xioron asked as he walked over to the sword.

"I think this is… The Ancient Uchiha Nihonto… The most ultimate sword that Uchiha ever created and… it chose me." Kyo answered as he picked up the sword and held it in his hand. It had so much power in it that it completely restored his strength.

"How did it appear from your chakra?" Xioron asked.

"The legend foretells that once an Uchiha has the Mangekyo Sharingan and enters a life and death battle, there is one more thing that can bring this sword to fruition…" 

"And that is?"

"…Boundless Rage and Anger."

To be continued… 


	17. Shikyo's Skills

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 17: Shikyo's Skills

"Kyo!" Xioron snapped Kyo out his trance with the Ancient Uchiha Nihonoto. "We've gotta go after them!"

"After who?" Kyo asked taking up the Uchiha's ultimate blade with careful precision.

Xioron smacked his forehead and said, "After YOUR girlfriend, Kyo!"

"Oh, right!" Kyo said as they both disappeared.

"Master, Yomi," Gitai asked as they appeared in Rikkagakure. "What are we going to do with this girl after the other two get here?"

"We are going to use her as the sacrifice to summon Mouryou." Yomi answered very seriously.

Shikyo's eyes lit up as she shrieked and Shizuku said, "But, she's just a little girl! Couldn't we wait until-"

Setsuna put his hands in front of Shizuku and said, "Hold you tongue, Shizuku lest you wish to be to killed." 

"Just as Kusuna was." Yomi added.

They all looked at him and Gitai asked, "You mean he wasn't killed by the other guy?"

"Of course, not, Gitai. That Shinobi didn't have any power to defeat Kusuna much less the rest of us." Yomi explained.

"If that's true, do you have power to end our lives at any moment then?" Setsuna asked.

"Precisely. If you're connected with Mouryou's power, then you can get killed at the snap of a finger."

The others gulped as Yomi started to walk away. They didn't ask any questions and walked with him. They left Shikyo in an empty room with barriers around her. Some demonic chakra and such reinforced it even if Shikyo found a way out of this stuff she wrapped in, it was be impossible to escape. So, she didn't stir and fell asleep for a little while. As she fell asleep, another walked into the room and she glowing of the same chakra that surrounded her. She let down the barrier, untied Shikyo, and took the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth. Shikyo stood up, flexed what muscles she had, and looked up at the room. The girl that had just entered the room was gone. "Who was that woman?" Shikyo asked as she looked for an escape route. There was none, so she made one. She shot open the ceiling above her and jumped out of it. When she tried to jump higher than the roof, another barrier stopped her. Then, an alarm sounded as she heard a guard inside of the room yell, "Sound the alarm! The prisoner has escaped! Also, alert Yomi-sama and the Gang of… Three!" The guard ran out of the room and Shikyo jumped back into the room. There was suddenly a door there that wasn't there before. She jumped out of it just before it closed and it slightly clipped the side of her leg.

She scoped the area and saw that guards were coming from all sides. The guards had guns surprisingly. They shot the guns at Shikyo but she jumped above them all and the bullets that flew under her, hit the guards to the left and right of her. When she looked up, she saw a banister there that was getting built on. She grabbed onto it and spun several times until she was able to swing her body onto the banister. She ran on the banister until she got to the end of it and had to get it. She looked around again as she saw that a bunch of guards were coming out a door and charging toward her. She reached for her Odachi and saw that it was gone. She swore to herself and swung her fist at herself for not paying attention. So, she ran the other way until she reached a dead end at the end of the hallway that she seemed to running through. About a million guards then cornered her. She looked to her side and saw that in the middle of everything was gigantic machine was built there and it had been put into a deep hole. She looked over to it and grinned as the guards cocked their guns. They shot at Shikyo but by the time they hit the wall behind where she was standing, she had already jumped into the large hole. They shot down at her but since she was falling, they had horrible accuracy and missed every shot that they shot at her.

As she started falling, she saw that the bottom was much deeper than she anticipated. So, as she fell, she grabbed onto several banister that happened to be there. She swung herself all to the bottom and landed on the ground where the machine was located with perfect grace and posture. "Where am I?" She asked herself as more guards came out and circled around her. This time she was trapped unless she was able to get to that back door before there were able to fire at her. So, made a few hand signs and shot a long stream of yellow lightning at all the guards that shocked them hard and made them all fall to the floor, stunned from the shock. She then jumped over the unconscious guards as the woman she had seen before, urged her to enter the place and so she did, without thinking it out first. When she did, the floor disappeared and she fell out of a Genjutsu she was in. She focused her chakra and summoned all of her strength and made a dragon of ice appear beneath her and lower her down. When the dragon touched bottom she realized she was in a spinning room. It was spinning slowly but it still made her suspicious to know that she was in a spinning with no exits, no windows, and no escape routes. She was also very much alone in the room. "Who's there?" Knowing no one would answer her. Then, as she sat down on the floor of the spinning room, it began to lower her into the basement of the entire place she was in. Finally, someone talented encountered her. It was the girl she saw from before once again but this time, she didn't disappear.

Shikyo stepped out of the elevator-like mechanism and stepped out into basement, which in fact was designed like an actual bedroom. She looked at the girl and she seemed familiar. She was wearing no headband but she was tall and very pretty. She had long black hair with yellow and black eyes. She also wore pretty black makeup and had her clothes colored black and red. She also had her nails painted purple. "Who are you?" Shikyo asked.

"Who am I? Who are you and why do you keep following me?" The girl asked.

"Following you? What-" Shikyo then noticed a kunai with a tag on the end of it. The tag spun around to Shikyo's view and it had Japanese Kanji on it. The Japanese Kanji read, the Undead Lineage on it. "I see… So, you're a revived woman."

"Revived? What do you mean?" The girl smiled sweetly.

"See that kunai around your neck?" Shikyo pointed to it. "It's the Kanji for someone who's being controlled by the Reanimation Jutsu. You've been dead and someone brought you back to life." Shikyo described.

"How could that be? I mean, I remember being defeated once and going… somewhere but I was never dead!"

"Okay, since this is going nowhere, I have to ask, what is your name?"

"My name? I can't remember… Oh, wait!" The girl suddenly remembered something. "My name is Setsuka!"

"Setsuka?"

To be continued… 


	18. Setsuka versus Shikyo

Kakurezato's Armageddon: Chapter 18: Setsuka versus Shikyo

"Setsuka? How are you still alive?" Shikyo asked as she stayed to her standing position.

"What do you mean? I'm standing right here! How is that-" Suddenly, Setsuka's eyes turned purple and she stayed still in an upright position.

"Setsuka, please," Xiantem said as he walked out of the darkness from behind Setsuka with Xiarok. "Let ME handle this."

"Yes, Xiantem-sama." Setsuka obliged as she got on her knees and bowed to Xiantem.

'_Sama?' _Shikyo glared at Xiantem and Xiarok. "Damn you, Xiantem! I knew it was you!"

"Actually, it's bigger than me. It's bigger than any of you heroes can ever realize." Xiantem stated with an evil sneer.

"What's that supposed to mean, you snake?" Shikyo went to unsheathe her Odachi again but she forgot The Gang of Three and Yomi had taken it.

"It means that your little adventure throughout this factory, is now over." Xiantem pointed to Setsuka and pointed back at Shikyo. Xiarok laughed as he ordered, "Kill her."

"Yes, Netami-sama." Setsuka said as she charged at Shikyo. Shikyo held her fists up and blocked a punch at her face. Setsuka then did a fierce uppercut to Shikyo's jaw and she went flying upwards. Shikyo rebounded as she made a few hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Ball!" Shikyo held her hand out as a large lightning formed and shot at Setsuka. Setsuka dodged the blast of lightning with amazing speed and then appeared above Shikyo. Setsuka kneed Shikyo in the back and then hammered her in the back with even more force. Shikyo went sailing down and crashed hard on the ground. Setsuka came at her again but Shikyo spun her legs upward and kicked Setsuka in the stomach. Setsuka wasn't even stunned by the ferocious kick and so she grabbed Shikyo's leg and threw her into the air. Setsuka then made a few hand signs and yelled, "Water Style: Water Dragon Blitz!" Millions of water dragons were created from the water in the air and flew at Shikyo. Shikyo defended against the dragons…

Meanwhile, Kyo and Xioron was running as fast as they could to get to Rikkagakure. As they charged faster and faster towards it, Xioron activated his Doragomanako and sensed someone was following them. He threw several shuriken behind them as Kyo stopped and activated his Sharingan. He also sensed the same presence and it dodged the shuriken and got closer to them. Shuriken came at Kyo and Xioron but they both dodged and grabbed two of the shuriken that were coming at them. They threw them back at the same area and they heard someone yelp as he fell out the trees not too far back.

Xioron and Kyo went over to see who it was and it was boy that was a little younger than Xioron. He looked about 15 years with a fierce disposition and a bloody shoulder. The boy stood up as he focused some water chakra to his shoulder and it immediately healed. He had his eyes closed but as he opened his eyes and looked at them, he had a Sharingan activated in his eyes. He had a haircut like Itachi Uchiha's and his Sharingan was as fierce as Kyo's was. He also wore similar clothing to Kyo. "An Uchiha, eh?" Kyo asked.

"Who are you, kid?" Xioron asked.

"You guys don't recognize me?" The boy asked.

"No, why? Should we?" Kyo asked as he looked at Xioron. They shrugged and looked back at the boy.

"Father," The boy moved up to Kyo and touched his shoulder. "It's me, Masaru! Masaru Uchiha!"

"Huh?" Kyo asked confused.

"Father, I'm your son!" Masaru shouted looking directly in Kyo's eyes.

"You're my… son?" Kyo fell flat on his bottom and looked completely stunned at Masaru.

The water dragons hit their mark as Shikyo screamed in pain.

"Heh, looks like it's over. Let's go." Xiantem turned to leave but a kunai grazed past his face and made a small cut.

"I don't think so!" Said a booming voice from above.

"Who is that?" Xiarok asked surprised as the smoke cleared from where Shikyo was hit and an electric shield still there covered her. She also had dark purple eyes.

"Yes, I am not Shikyo at the moment. My name is Tora Manako!" It said with a masculine voice.

"Tora, huh? Well, it seems her Kesshi Kekkei Genkai is just kicking in. Nonetheless, Setsuka, finish the job!" Xiantem snapped his fingers as Setsuka jumped at Tora. Tora let down the electric shield and waited for Setsuka's attack. Setsuka punched at Tora but he ducked and launched a ferocious barrage of punches to Setsuka's stomach. He then kicked Setsuka downwards as he dropped below her and wrapped his arms around her. They both started spinning and right before Tora smashed Setsuka onto the ground, head first, he yelled, "Primary Lotus!" Tora landed not too far from Xiantem and Xiarok. He looked over to Setsuka as she began to melt into ashes. Her body was artificial and just like most Reanimation's cast on someone, they fall into ashes after their body has took enough strain.

"Looks like I beat your warrior, Xiantem." Tora said as he smiled at Xiantem.

"Looks like you did. But, that doesn't mean, more are on the wayside." Xiantem's eyes glowed black and he disappeared with Xiarok.

Tora changed back to normal and Shikyo came in touch with reality again. When she felt her chakra raise a significant amount, her eyes felt stronger. Then, she realized it. That little possession that Tora had done unlocked her Toramanako! She was so overjoyed, she jumped into the air. When she landed on the ground, the floor caved in and she jumped up to the ceiling grabbing on a banister that was hanging her. Below her was a place made of molten lava and The Gang of Three and Yomi were there. She surmised they were waiting for her so why keep them waiting? She dropped down onto to one of the rocks they were standing on. She glared at them as they threw her Odachi back to her.

Shikyo grabbed and sheathed it into its respective sheathe. "Welcome, Shikyo," Yomi said as the Gang of Three smirked. "We've been waiting for you."

To be continued… 


	19. Masaru Joins the Team

"Wait, what are you talking, Masaru?" Xioron asked him. "I thought Setsuka was dead?"

"No, she had me soon after she left Konoha." Masaru answered.

"But, how is that possible? Sasuke said…"

"He was obviously lying Kyo. Setsuka isn't alive at this point but when Sasuke told you that Setsuka was dead, he was completely lying. And, she probably left because she thought you were dead." Xioron interrupted Kyo.

Kyo came into realization that Masaru actually might be his own son and so he calmed down and said, "I'll tell you, Xioron. I was close to it. Sasuke beat me brutally and I _thought _he was going to kill me. But, to my surprise, he let me live. I think he still had some fatherly love towards me."

"But, he's dead now, right Kyo?" Masaru asked Kyo.

"I believe so. Xioron, Shikyo, and I killed him. Hopefully, he **doesn't **come back this time." Kyo answered his son.

"Well, you can never know about Sasuke. He always has idiotic ways of coming back from the dead." Xioron said.

"Anyway, Masaru," Kyo looked at him. "If you are my son, how did you know I was your father?"

"Uzumaki Naruto told me." Masaru told me.

"Uzumaki… Naruto?" Kyo asked surprised.

"Yeah, he said _he _was your father." Masaru explained.

"Yeah, he became my foster father after we killed Sasuke, the first time. But, how did he find you?" Kyo asked.

"I was living in a village before the war and told me everything about you. How he convinced me? Don't ask me how he did that. I just knew I had to trust him. Looks like my faith in people hasn't failed me, yet." Masaru answered.

"Well, nevertheless, we're wasting time. Masaru, welcome to the team." Xioron shook his hand and Kyo gave him a hug. Masaru shook Xioron's hand and gave his father a hug.

"So, would you like to come with us, Masaru?" Kyo asked.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We have to save… Kyo's new girlfriend from certain death." Xioron answered as Kyo slightly blushed and scratched the back of his head. He then nodded as Masaru smiled back.

"Alright, lead the way." Masaru said as they all nodded and disappeared.

In the trees above where Masaru, Xioron, and Kyo were talking, Naruto was sitting there listening to the conversation. "Good luck, Kyo… You're gonna need it." Naruto said to himself as he disappeared as well.

About an hour later, they arrived in Rikkagakure. The place was covered in snow and it was beginning to snow even more. They didn't bring any type of snow clothing so they had to find Shikyo and the Gang of Three soon so they wouldn't freeze their asses off.

"Doragomanako!" Xioron activated his Kekkei Genkai as he searched around for Shikyo and The Gang of Three. About a mile from this point, he sensed a gigantic surge of chakra coming from underground.

"Did you find anything, Xioron?" Masaru asked.

Xioron nodded and said, "Follow me." Xioron said as he jumped through some trees and snow. Kyo and Masaru followed after him keeping up even as they went through the ice that the snow covered.

"Why are you guys harboring some demon here?" Shikyo asked as she bared the blade of her Odachi.

"Is that any of your concern, girl?" Yomi asked as the Gang of Three charged at her. "All that matters is that Moryou is revived!" Yomi smiled sadistically as Shikyo dodged a few punches from the Gang of Three. Shikyo then launched a barrage of slashes onto them and sent them towards the lava that was around them. They rebounded on some rocks that were also surrounding Shikyo and Yomi.

"Damn!" Shikyo yelled as the Gang of Three began to change. "What the hell?"

"This is the power of true chakra enhancement!" Setsuna shouted as his face changed color and purple lines covered his body. This also happened with Gitai and Shizuku.

"Now, you'll see true power!" Gitai shouted.

"Time to die, girly!" Shizuku shouted.

"Now, let the true fun begin." Yomi said as he waved his hand for The Gang of Three to attack. Gitai then suddenly grew six arms making him look like spider. He also lost his muscles but his chakra output had increased. Setsuna, Gitai, and Shizuku all charged at Shikyo and she bared her sword at the three and tried to defend against all of them at once. As she lost control of the situation, she was smacked in the face by Shizuku, punched in the stomach by Setsuna, and slammed into the air by Gitai. She rebounded quickly and landed on rock near theirs. She fell to one knee and panted. She hadn't actually recovered from the beating she took in the last fight. And, as The Gang of Three charged at Shikyo again, she realized she was running out of chakra. So, she whimpered as they charged at her. She closed her eyes and she heard them make battle cries as she sensed that they had stopped.

She opened her eyes and Xioron, Kyo, and Masaru were standing before it. "Xioron! Kyo! You came for me?"

"Of course. Do you think we would leave a friend behind?" Xioron asked as he smiled at her. She stood up and looked over Xioron's shoulder. It seemed they had pushed The Gang of Three backwards and stunned them for the time being.

Shikyo then looked at Masaru and asked, "Um… Kyo is that your-"

"Yup, he's my son." Kyo smiled at Shikyo and she blushed at him.

"Wow…" Shikyo smiled and gave him a hug.

They all then diverted their attention back to each other and Setsuna growled angrily saying, "How the hell did you find her so quickly?"

"We're just good like that. Plus, your security is like shit here. So, it was rather easy." Masaru answered.

"Plus the fact that I have Doragomanako." Xioron said as he unsheathed his Okatana.

"Looks like you underestimated us, freaks." Kyo said referring to Gitai's strange form.

"Hmph… It seems we did. Nonetheless, it's better this way. Now… we can use you all as sacrifices! The more the merrier, I always say!" Yomi shouted as purple chakra demon snakes came out his back and slithered around his body.

"That's enough talking! Time for you to die, freaks!" Xioron yelled as they all charged at The Gang of Three and Yomi.

To be continued… 


	20. The Last Of Xioron

"Masaru take Setsuna! Kyo take Gitai! Shikyo take Shizuku! I'll handle Yomi and destroy him ending this battle once and for all…" Xioron ordered as they all disappeared. Xioron tackled Yomi and battles erupted all over the lava surface. Purple tendrils came out of Yomi and sent Xioron flying towards the lava. Xioron focused as much elemental chakra into his body as he could and rebounded on the lava.

Yomi looked surprised at Xioron as he shouted, "Incredible! You can walk on lava?" Yomi asked as he growled at him. _This boy could be a threat… Time to take him out! _Yomi thought as a giant beast roared in the background. "The demon… He's almost here!"

"What are you talking about, you freak?" Xioron asked activating his Doragomakano.

"Ah, you'll see soon enough, Kasai…" Yomi said as he made a few hand signs. Several other tendrils flew out from behind Yomi and threw Xioron into the air. He rebounded and blasted a large flame at Yomi. Yomi defended himself with the tendrils as Xioron landed on the lava in front of him.

"Damn!" Xioron shouted as he unsheathed his Okatana. He slashed at Yomi fierce but swift cutting the man several times in the chest. He then kicked him backwards and jumped at him using the momentum from the backlash. He then tried slashing at Yomi once more but he blocked and punched him onto a rock near the lava. "You're better than I expected… Looks like I'll have to get serious with you, Yomi…" Xioron said as his chakra increased and blew everyone else back. "But first…" Suddenly, Xioron's eyes turned to a shade of orange and his chakra turned a black color. Then as he turned around, Kyo jumped into the air and made a few hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fi-" Suddenly, a shock of chakra flew into Gitai and him so hard, it sent him spiraling into the lava. "What the-" When Kyo looked back at Xioron, his eyes widened. "No! Damn it! He's released the seal! Is it that serious to take such a drastic step towards death?" Suddenly, as he landed on the ground next to Shikyo, Shizuku blew into a million pieces before her eyes. Blood splattered on Shikyo's face and part of Kyo's shirt. Masaru jumped backwards as Xioron fired a wave of rainbow colored chakra at Setsuna. Lucky he dodged or Masaru would have died in the crossfire. Xioron stared at them as his voice changed. "It's over, Yomi. Your cronies have been killed. Guess what? You're next."

"You will never destroy me, boy!" Yomi shouted as the tendrils lashed out and struck Xioron in the shoulders. He stood there, as the chakra began to absorb Xioron's chakra. Or was it like that? It wasn't and Yomi noticed it after a point in time. Xioron was actually absorbing whatever demonic chakra came from the tendrils. Xioron grabbed the tendrils and pulled Yomi closer to him. He then kicked Yomi into the air and then held his hand up. "Who says I was a boy?" Xioron asked as he fired the demonic chakra at Yomi. When it hit Yomi, he immediately was obliterated.

As the floor closed up beneath them and the place turned back to normal Masaru thought, _it was a Genjutsu… How did neither my father nor I notice it? That Kekkei Genkai he's using must be incredible… _

"Xioron, how did you know it was a Genjutsu?" Kyo asked as he put his hand on Xioron's left shoulder. He shrugged it off and said in a demonic voice that seemed to echo, "Xioron? Ha, silly boy, my name is Doragon."

"I knew it." Kyo said angrily.

"Knew what, Kyo?" Shikyo asked.

"Xioron's released the seal on his body and made the beast that powers his Kekkei Genkai take over. The real Xioron's never coming back." Kyo answered.

"What's the problem, Kyo? Jealous?" Came a voice from nowhere. Kyo spun around and glared angrily into the emptiness. "Welcome to my trap, ladies and gentleman."

"Who's there?" Masaru asked as a guy with a strange outfit on. He looked a lot like an Uchiha because he had that same huge neckband around his neck.

"Who are you?" Doragon answered with a sneer in his voice.

"My name is no concern to you. What you do need to know is that you've just been double-duped." The man said as about a hundred purple tendrils struck into Doragon and killed him a furious chakra explosion.

Kyo, Masaru, and Shikyo shouted, "Xioron! No!"

"No, it's your turn!" The man shouted as he made a few hand signs.

"No, it's YOUR turn! Aaaahhh!" Kyo roared as he charged at the man.

"Fusion Style: Burning Snow!" The man shouted as he sent a flurry of ice and snow at them. As the ice and snow buried them a flurry of flames came at them burning their insides and outsides of their body. They were thrown out of the hideout and onto the tall snow banks in the outskirts of Rikkagakure.

At the hideout, the man called in a few guards, "They're not dead. Find them and annihilate them. Rikkagakure doesn't take well for trespassers."

"Yes, Rikkakage Yuhiko!" The guards yelled as they disappeared. When they disappeared, and reappeared at the spot where Kyo, Masaru, and Shikyo should be, they were gone. "Where'd they go?" One of the guards asked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just tell Rikkakage Yuhiko that they died in the crash." The lead guard answered.

"Good idea. Let's move then!" One of the other guards shouted as they disappeared back to the castle.

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Kakurezato, were Kyo and the others.

"Father…" Masaru said walking up to Kyo who was looking into a lake. "What do we do know?"

"I don't know…" Kyo said as he felt his face. It was burned and scarred for life. There was no way any one could heal it. The reason they were safe was because Tora inside of Shikyo teleported them all away. "Xioron's gone… finished forever… What are we supposed to do?"

"We should leave Kakurezato. That's what I think at least." Shikyo tried to persuade Kyo.

"… No…" Kyo said under his breath.

"Why not, dad?" Masaru asked confused.

"Wouldn't that be the smart plan?" Shikyo asked.

"Looks like we're not going to smart here, Shikyo… We're going to get revenge on that guy. We'll train for a few years outside of Kakurezato and then come back to end that guy's life." Kyo answered.

"He's much too powerful, father! How are we going to defeat him?" Masaru asked surprised.

"Masaru's right, Kyo. No amount of training can fix the gap between us and him." Shikyo added.

"Then, we'll Kakurezato and find a new sensei to train us."

"Where could we find a sensei that's stronger than that guy?"

"Just follow me. I'll understand if you don't want to come. But then, Xioron would want you two to come, wouldn't he?" As Kyo said that, he reminded them of Xioron. "So, are you coming?" Kyo asked as he began to walk away.

"Yes…" Shikyo and Masaru followed after Kyo. They didn't know but Kyo was becoming more like Xioron by the second. So, they followed after him without thinking of the danger it could bring them both. But, hey, Xioron knew best, didn't he?

_The End!_

_**That was it, guys! Hoped you liked it! Don't worry, I won't leave any of you hanging. There is going to be a sequel starring Kyo Uchiha, Shikyo Kesshi, Masaru Uchiha, and a new member will be joining their team! Stay tuned for the next OrionUchiha instalment!**_


End file.
